Bound to Heaven
by X-Anime-X-FanAddict-X
Summary: 7 minutes Locked in a closet with a Naruto Character? Heaven or Hell? You choose. This does contain Sexual Scenes, You have been Warned!
1. Below the Sand

**Intro**

As usual for these types of stories, you were at home when you were invited to go to a party, were everyone, and I mean everyone, was there. Don't ask me why or how, they just are. I hope you like. :)

**

* * *

****Number Nine**

"I refuse!"

"You cant! You have to pick a card Aiko!" Once again Ino shouted, shoving the bowl with numbered cards into your face.

"I don't wanna play!" Crossing you arms over your chest, putting on your pouting face.

"Aiko! You got to play! C'mon please?" This time it was Sakura, who now was standing over you with her hands on her hips.

"Why do I gotta play anyway? You got plenty of people to play!" Eyeing the girls in the room, not that there was a lot of them, but still there was plenty to play the game.

"No there's not, Aiko! If you don't play then they'll--" Before Ino could finish Sakura held her hand up silencing her, "Aiko, we'll make a deal with you, if you go in the closet."

"What kind of deal?" Staring at the two girls suspiciously, you could already feel myself digging my own grave. Upon responding to the deal proposition, Sakura's face broke into a grin that would surely put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"If you go into the closet, we'll buy you as much candy as you can carry."

Unfolding your arms and staring at the two, your obvious disbelief showing, "As much as I can carry?"

"Yea."

"Really, really?"

"Really."

"Really, really, real--" "REALLY!"

"No need to get hostile, Ino." You muttered.

"But-"

"But? But what?" You questioned.

"But you have to give the guy a kiss."

_**No problem, I'll give him a kiss on the cheek.** _

"Has to be on the lips to." Ino piped in.

_**Then I'll just say we kissed.**_

"We'll also be asking him if you two kissed." This time it was Tenten whom spoke, while somehow magically appearing out of nowhere.

_**Mind readers!** _

"And no we're not mind readers, Aiko, we just know how you think." Sakura chimed.

_**Damn them!**_

"And-"

"There's more?!" You groaned.

"It's the final thing, Ok?"

"Okay."

"You have to make that kiss into a full make-out! Or else no candy for you." Sakura whispered, leaning close to your ear. As the words came from Sakura's mouth, you including a few others, that were close enough to hear, nearly choked on their spit, anyone else that wasn't close enough to hear, looked at the choking group with raised eyebrows.

"Fine, fine. But you better keep that deal!" You whined, sticking your hand into the bowl that was presently shoved into your face. In a flash your hand was inside the bowl, grabbing at the first piece of paper to touch your hand.

"We will. Now what's your paper say?" Ino screeched, grabbing the paper from your hands before you could even open it. You tried, but failed, to retrieve the paper back from Ino. While you tried to get your paper back from Ino, Sakura peered over Ino's shoulder and shouted, "Number 9?!"

Once your number was read, you quickly gave up trying to retrieve your number, instead you then turned your attention towards the group of teenager boys peering at their cards. Loudly you heard someone clear their throat, turning your attention to the sound, you could see Kankuro staring at you, while pointing and making eye movements towards Gaara, whom was sitting near the window, peering out it, clearly not paying attention to the game that was currently being held.

Staring at Gaara then looking back at Kankuro, you could feel your face beginning to burn with embarrassment at the thought of having to make-out with Gaara, but pushing that aside, you quickly moved away from Sakura and Ino, who gave you a questioning look, as you neared Gaara, you received more questioning looks, your quick pace began to slow, until it came to a complete stop in front of Gaara, who turned to look at you with a puzzled look.

Looking down at his hand, you could slightly see the paper sticking out, slowly you reached down, grabbing his hand with the paper in it, before taking it from him only to see the number '5' written on it, once again you reached down grabbing a hold of his hand, but this time, you began tugging on it until he got the hint and stood, still giving you a puzzled look.

"We got the same number, Gaara." You said, loud enough for everyone to hear, which after you did the whole room went into a dead silence, besides for Naruto, whom was sitting close to you to hear what Sakura said, so presently now he was on the ground laughing like a maniac. As it would seem Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Tenten are the only ones that know what you were supposed to do to Gaara inside the closet.

Closer and closer you got to the closet, you could feel your stomach knot up painfully in anticipation. You could feel Gaara's stare burning into the back of your skull, along with some other peoples stares, granted that most stares were on Naruto, who refused to stop laughing, which only aided in increasing your blush.

Soon you reached the closet, although to you it seemed like the walk to the closet lasted forever, swiftly you sung the closet door open, releasing Gaara's hand and saying, "After you." In which then Gaara walked into the closet without taking a second look at you. Before closing the door completely you heard Sakura shout, "We'll knock on the door at the remaining 3 minutes and tell you when you have 1 minute left." After Gaara was fully inside the closet, you followed pursuit and walked in next, having shut the door behind you as you did, plunging you and Gaara into complete darkness.

"Gaara?" You asked, outstretching your arms to find your way and to make sure you didn't bump into anything along the way one your quest to find the location of Gaara in the pitch black closet.

"Yes?"

Fumbling around in the closet, your eyes soon began to adjust to the dark, allowing you to see the outlines of almost everything in the closet, including Gaara. Once finding his location, you stumbled over things scattered on the floor, until you stood side by side with Gaara, whom was completely and utterly relaxed. While you were flustered. Standing next to Gaara you could hear his calmed breathing, you could feel the warmth radiating off of his body, gulping you turned your head, preparing to speak to him, when he cut you off.

"Aiko are you afraid of me?" He questioned, not staring at you but nothing in particular. Stunned momentarily by the surprising question, but soon that stunned turned to slight anger.

"Why would I be afraid of you?!" You hissed.

"Most are afraid of me." His voice held no emotion. "So I would presume that, you too, are afraid of me."

Without thinking, your body began to move on its own, until your hands were on both sides of Gaara's head, blocking him in, as you stood over him, mere inches from him. You could feel as Gaara's sand began to coil around your foot, curling up to your knee and one of your arms, up to the elbow, yet right now you couldn't seem to care if Gaara happened to obliterate your arm and leg.

"Oh really? You presume that I'm afraid of you? Well then tell me, if I was so afraid of you, would I do something like this?" As you finished your little angry rant, you smirked before attacking his neck.

Slowly you began to place soft little butterfly kisses along his neck, instantly noticing him tense at the sudden contact, yet he made no move to stop you, only warning you with the tightening of his sand. Which only made your smirk widen and your butterfly kisses to turn into slight nips to his neck. Allowing your teeth and tongue to drag over his creamy skin, until you stopped at his jaw.

Pulling away slightly to look at Gaara, you could plainly see that Gaara was watching you intently. Slowly you moved over to the other side of Gaara's neck, untouched yet, dragging your lips over Gaara's jaw before completely moving to the opposite side. Only on this side of the neck you began sucking and nipping at his neck, looking for that certain spot 'special spot'.

It didn't take very long to find the desired spot, you new instantly that you had found the spot because the sand that was currently wrapped around your arm and leg, tightened while Gaara let out a shaky intake of breath. Smirking at finding the spot, you continued your attack of sucking and biting at the spot, once you were sure that there'd be a mark you finally left the spot alone and backed away upon hearing a bang on the door indicating the 3 minute period, even though you couldn't really move that far away from him considering his sand was holing you in place, from the now dazed looking Gaara, which pleased you very much. As you pulled away, you could feel your ego drastically increase, you could hear Gaara breathing heavily, oh how you wished to see this in a lighted room.

"You Stopped." Gaara huffed, breathing shakily.

Leaning in close to his ear, you whispered, "I did." Taking a nip at his ear, continuing, "Would you like me to continue?"

Once again pulling away from him waiting for his reply, which it didn't take long for him to make his choice, a simple yet muffled 'yes' was heard. Instead of moving back to his neck, you moved your lips over his own, causing an involuntary shudder to pass through him.

Rough, yet gentle you smashed your lips to his. Watching him while you began to move your lips, him not really having a reaction, just stunned, he stared at you wide-eyed, his face scarlet with a small blush, barely noticeable. Carefully with your free hand you grabbed one of Gaara's hands placing it on your hip, while pushing your body closer towards Gaara, while doing this Gaara's sand became tighter on both your leg and arm, only earning you to press your body closer to his, earning a type of growl mixed in with a groan.

As Gaara finally started moving his lips with yours, your tongue escaped from your mouth and slowly began licking Gaara's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. When Gaara didn't open his mouth for you, you let out a small whimper, once again pushing your body to his, this time rougher, which caused Gaara to open his mouth with a groan. Seeing this as a chance you pushed your tongue into Gaara's mouth. While your tongue explored Gaara's untainted mouth, you began to rock your hips to Gaara's, grinding yourself on him, which made Gaara release another growl mixed in with a groan.

Hearing a knock and a shout, "1 minute!" You pulled away from Gaara, both breathing heavily, also removing you body from Gaara's, earning a low growl from him.

"Now, now Gaara, we've got one minute, and I think we should take that minute to gather the air that we lost." You said, without a word Gaara's sand that restricted your leg and arm began to uncurl and return to his gourd, that was somewhere unknown in the closet.

After gathering both of you gathered your breath, you quickly moved away from Gaara, him watching your every move intently. As you moved away from Gaara, you couldn't help but lick your lips, savoring the flavor from your mouth exploration. Strangely, you noted, Gaara tasted of cinnamon. Peering over at Gaara you couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as Gaara did the same.

Just as you made it to the door, it was flung open, onlookers hoping to find the both of you in an incriminating position. But instead all they got was a look at your smirking face, which gained you many, many puzzling looks, causing your smirk to widen. Placing your hands into your pockets, you side-stepped away from the closet door, allowing Gaara to walk out, once Gaara emerged from the closet, several cat calls and howls floated into the air. Gaara who seemed was puzzled, slowly you lifted your hand and gently circled the newly formed purple hickey on his creamy-white skin, gaining Gaara to look at you, before walking back to the window, ignoring and glaring at any that asked what happened in the closet.

After Gaara sat down next to the window, you quickly walked over to him, leaned down, and whispered into his ear, so only he could hear you, "Maybe later we could finish what we started in the closet." Before you walked away, you gave Gaara a quick kiss on the cheek before walking back to your original seat, also reminding Sakura and Ino that they now owed you as much candy as you could carry.

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**I was thinking that if any of you like a certain 'Heaven' scenario then just ask and I'll make a sequel or a lemon to follow the closet scene. **


	2. Replacing the Clouds

**Number 2**

Hastily you reached into the bowl of numbered papers, excited about playing this mysterious game. Truth to it, you'd never even heard of this game before, so you had no idea what you were supposed to do once inside the closet.

After reaching into the bowl and feeling the paper touch your hand, you snatched it. Carefully you pulled the paper out, treating it as though it could fall apart any second, slowly you began unwrapping it to reveal a scribbled number 2. Staring at the paper you looked up at Sakura and Ino, whom both seemed to hover over.

"Number 2!" You shouted, excitedly, while moving from your sitting position to standing up. Quickly you whipped your head around, looking through the crowd of teenagers, waiting for someone to stand and say they got the same number. But to your disappointment, nobody stood, no one moved to even indicate that they had the same number as you.

Puzzled, thinking maybe this was apart of the game, you looked over to Sakura and Ino who were both looking throughout the room. "Is this part of the game?" You questioned the two girls.

"Ah." Both girls quickly looked at each other then shot you a quick look. "Yes. Yes it is, Ren. It helps build the surprise! Yea that's it, to help build the surprise!" They both said, not looking you in the eye.

"Okay!" You shouted, once again searching through the faces of those around the room, but again no one made any movement or any sign that they had the same number.

_Tricky! _Frowning slightly, an idea suddenly popped into your head. _I know! I'll look at everyone's paper! _Once again your naïve smile springing to life on your face, with new found excitement you began moving around the room, looking at everyone's paper, hoping to find the number '2'. After looking at everyone's paper you, quickly scanned the room again to make sure you got everyone, when your eyes suddenly went to the sleeping figure on the coach. _Shikamaru!_

"Shikamaru!" You shouted, mimicking your own thoughts.

Upon shouting out his name, he lazily opened his eyes to see whom had called his name, which then was followed by Ino grabbing a hold of his shirt and pulling him to his feet. His protests going unanswered, as Ino continued to pull him up and drag him towards the closet. As Shikamaru was being forced into the closet, you came up behind them and stood beside Sakura, who was laughing, like many others in the room, at Shikamaru's protests.

Turning to Sakura, you asked, "Are you going to turn the light on?"

"Don't be silly, Ren! There's no lights in the closet!" Sakura stated, letting out a laugh.

"Yeah….right. How stupid of me." You muttered. Gulping at the thought of being in a pitch black room. You could feel your heart rate begin to speed and yourself begin to shake. Oh how you hate the dark. And I mean you real really, really, really hate the dark! Plus from what Sakura and Ino told you about the game, you'd be stuck in there for a total of 7 minutes. 7 long minutes.

Soon Shikamaru gave up his protests, saying something like 'to troublesome' and walked into the closet, which made Ino turn her attention to you, shakily, not wanting to show anyone your fear, you took tiny steps into the closet, that appeared to be getting smaller and smaller, darker and darker, with each step that took you closer. While you took your sweet time getting to the closet, Ino and Sakura became restless and instead of waiting for you to enter the closet they, both, decided to give you a helping hand by giving you a slight, yet rough shove.

After you were pleasantly pushed into the darkened closet, the door was slammed shut behind you plunging the closet into a pitch black abyss. Your heart immediately began beating at a painful pace, causing your breathing to become erratic. In an attempt to calm yourself, you shakily walked towards the wall and slid down it, until you finally hit the floor, then instantly you drew your knees to your chest and wrapped your arms around them. Closing your eyes, you tried to breath normally, hoping it would calm your heart down, but it went unsuccessful.

"Hey, you okay?" The voice was distant, barely auditable to you. While you could barely hear the voice, you knew it belonged to Shikamaru.

Mumbling a quick 'I'm fine', although you couldn't be quite sure if it sounded like that because to you it sounded more of a pained grunt.

Without realizing it, Shikamaru had moved from his place in the back of the closet to a kneeing position next to you. You only noticed that Shikamaru had moved was that he had placed one of his cool hands onto your forehead, probably thinking you had a fever. At the sudden touch, you let out a squeak and jumped forward, catching Shikamaru off guard and pushing him over, while landing on top of him, unconsciously wrapping your arms around him and burring your face into his chest. Instead of trying to pry you off of him, like most would do, he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer, if possible. Almost as soon as he wrapped his arms around you, you could feel your heart rate and shaking calm.

Laying there on top of Shikamaru, you could feel yourself start to fall asleep from listening to his slow-paced heart beats. "So your afraid of the dark, Ren?" Shikamaru chuckled, which caused you to become fully aware that you were presently laying on top of and that you had wrapped your arms around him, in a tight hug. With the realization of how you were positioned, your face began to heat up with embarrassment.

"You wont tell, right?" You stuttered out, almost positive you would never be able to show your face to your comrades and friends again. After Shikamaru didn't answer, worry began to sink in and quickly you moved your body so you could look at Shikamaru closer, which was something like both of your legs were dangled on both sides of his legs, while your arms rested themselves on chest, slightly holding you up and your face mere centimeters from his. What made you worry the most was the blank face of Shikamaru staring at you.

"You wont tell, right Shikamaru? Please tell me you wont tell anyone!" You pleaded, watching him intently. His blank, bored face turned to that of an over amused one.

"Does that look mean you wont tell?" You asked, puzzled.

Letting out a small chuckle, then asked, "What would you do if I told?"

With your horror stricken face, you squeaked out, "If you told, I would never be able to show my face in Konoha ever again! I would have to quit being a shinobi, and I wouldn't be able---" before you could continue on your worry rant, soft, tender lips crashed down, or well up to yours, while Shikamaru's arms wrapped themselves tighter around you pulling you closer.

Trying, although not to hard, to sit up in order to move away from Shikamaru instead you only ended up pulling Shikamaru with you, so now instead of you laying on Shikamaru, you now sat on him, his lips still pressed to yours. Without realizing you began to kiss back, shyly at first then more passionate, instantaneously your mind went blank and all you could clearly focus on was the movement of yours and Shikamaru's lips. While you were completely focused on the kissing, Shikamaru's hand moved from the center of your back to the beginning hem of your pants, pushing you closer to him, while Shikamaru tried to pull you closer to him, you moved your arms so that they wrapped themselves around Shikamaru, also allowing you to be pulled closer to his body.

Unconsciously you moved your hands away from the place around Shikamaru's next, down to the hem of his vest that he was wearing, slowly your hands crept up-- a loud bang, both you knowing that this bang was the 3 minute warning, which made you and Shikamaru stop all movements and pull away. Both breathing heavily from the prolonged denial of air to your lungs. Reluctantly you retracted your hands from were they where and wrapping them Shikamaru, also laying your head onto his shoulder.

"Still afraid of the dark?" Shikamaru chuckled, watching as you blush bright crimson and pulled away, not far but far enough were your arms now rested themselves on his chest.

"Let's get something straight, Nara, I am not and nor have I ever been afraid of the dark! Understand?!" You shouted, shifting your eyes around the dark closet before moving closer to Shikamaru.

The only response you got, was a low chuckle that seemed to erupt from his chest. "Not funny! I am not afraid of the dark!" This time after you shouted, swiftly you stood up and took a step away from Shikamaru, assuring the he would only be able to see your darkened outline, as vise versa with you.

Another chuckle drifted into the air before evaporating and being replaced by Shikamaru's voice. "Hmm." You could hear shuffling from the direction of were Shikamaru was seated. Within seconds, Shikamaru was standing directly in front of you a small smirk held on his lips. Lazily Shikamaru walked by you and stopped right by the door. In an instant Shikamaru had his hand on the door knob, turning and looking.

"Well if your not afraid of being alone in the dark then you wont mind if I leave you in here for the remaining time alone in here?" He said, turning the knob slightly, as he did this, panic flooded your veins and in a flash you ran at Shikamaru, just as he turned the knob fully, tackling him to the ground, forcing the door to swing open with a loud bang as it hit the wall. As both you and Shikamaru hit the ground, you could hear the laughter from some of the on-lookers and the pained groan that came from Shikamaru as he hit the ground.

As your mind registered what you had done, blushing a tomato red, you quickly made a move to get up off of Shikamaru, only to have him pull you back down on top of him and have him whisper, in your ear, "Glad I could help you with your fears, Ren." After the words spilled from his mouth, your face became even redder if possible and quickly you shot up to reclaim your seat.


	3. Stronger than Heaven

**Number 10**

"C'mon Gen! Just pick one!" Sakura Haruno, pleaded with you for the hundredth time.

"I don't want to! What if I get someone I don't like? What would I do then?" You grumbled. Its true, you had no idea what you would do if you pick anyone other than _him_.

_I mean really what fun would it be if I didn't get him? None I tell you. None. _

"Gen, if you don't hurry and pick one soon, I'll pick one for you!" Ino shouted, shoving the bowl into your face.

Sending her a soft glare, you stuck your tongue out and said, "If I don't get who I want then I'm switching!"

"You cant!" Ino shouted, once again.

Reaching into the bowl, that was not-so-nicely shoved into your face, before grabbing a numbered paper, you swirled your hand around in the bowl until you figured all the papers were nicely mixed, then you slowly grabbed one, and lazily pulled it towards you and began unfolding it, and reading 'Number 10' out loud.

Almost as soon as you shouted out the number, the ever youthful Rock Lee, jumped up in glee shouting out his 'Youthful Speech' and how he'll make Gai-sensei proud. As he said his whole little speech, you could feel a devious smirk make it self home onto your face, as in one of those scary smirks that you'd rather not see on someone.

Slowly you uncrossed your legs and quickly got to your feet, making your way to Lee, who once got a look at the smirk that was plastered on your face, gulped and obvious worry that began to edge its way onto his face. As you neared him, you could faintly hear the snickers of mostly from Naruto. Stopping directly in front of Lee, you reached out grabbing his hand and began pulling him behind you as you made your way towards the closet.

"Come on Lee. Lets make you a man." As the words spilled from your mouth, you could hear the obvious gasp of shock from the girls, plus Naruto, and the cat calls and howls from, mainly Kiba, the boys while the rest just remained quiet. Your grin remained in place.

Not bothering to turn and look at Lee as you walked into the closet, still hand in hand, you could already imagine the blush that made its home on his face. After both of you were securely inside the closet, the door was closed and locked behind you. As the door shut and locked Lee recoiled his hand from yours and moved towards the back of the closet.

"Umm. Gen, I know you really don't--" Before Lee could finish whatever he was saying, you slammed you hands on both sides of him, considering you were just about his height, maybe an inch or two smaller. As your hands were on par with his shoulders, while he looked at where your arms, you jammed your right leg in between his legs, while placing your left leg to his right, so you were effectively straddling his leg.

"G-Gen? What are you d-doing?" Even through the darkness of the closet you could clearly see Lee's face, a deep cherry red color.

"You know Lee. All the times we've hanged out, I've heard you talk about Sakura a good 90% of the time." You paused, pushing yourself closer to him, which caused him to take in a sharp gasp of air, you gently brushed your lips against his cheek until they reached his ear, and you whispered, "And guess what? I don't like it." A small lick to his ear. "Do you know what I'm going to have to do to you?" A playful bite to the ear.

A loud gulp echoed throughout the small closet, as Lee stuttered, "W-What would y-you do to m-me?" Pressing yourself harder into his body, you slowly licked his earlobe. "G-g-g-g-g-e-e-e-n-n-n-n!" You had to smirk. You _had to. It was just to darn cute to hear him squeak out your name like that. _

"Yes, Lee?" You whispered, placing little butterfly kiss down from his ear to his jaw. As you did this, you could feel his body tense and un-tense, which only made your smirk wider, if possible.

After a minute or two of silence, or well of Lee trying to hold his gasps in while you continued to lick, bite, and suck on his neck. "What's the matter Lee? Don't you like your punishment? Or maybe you think its to nice of a punishment?" Sadly the only reply you got was a slight grunt. "Thought so." Slowly you moved your hands from the position they were in, dragged them gently over Lee's heaving chest, and down to the hem of his vest. Gently and slightly teasingly you rubbed your hands underneath his vest, massaging his rock hard stomach, all the while moving your lips from his neck to his own lips.

While rubbing Lee's stomach, you gently licked his lower lip, asking fir entrance. But after getting nothing, you figured he didn't know what you were asking for, so you did the only thing that came to mind. You rubbed your pelvis against his own, which caused him to open his mouth, most likely to let out a gasp or moan, but you took that as a chance to shove your tongue into his mouth.

Just as things were getting hotter, the door, without warning, was flung open revealing a very flabbergasted Sakura, Ino and, of course, Naruto. Smirking, you pulled away from Lee, but took his hand, and practically dragged the dazed Ninja out of the closet and to the front door. Shouting, while opening the door, "Got to Finish what I started. See you guys in the morning!"

* * *

Sorry this is a short one.

And Sorry for the long wait.


	4. Unbreakable Bonds

**Number 5**

"I don't really want to." You said, biting the inside of your lip with nervousness, as you stared at the two grinning girls that stood before you.

"Why not Leiko?" Sakura asked, her grin slightly faltering.

"Yeah why not Leiko? I mean its not like your going to get hurt in there." Ino stated, as if nothing bad had ever happened inside a closet before. But you know-- You know that's not true. Bad things happed in dark places. Always.

"Leiko, please pick a card!" Sakura leaned in closer, so no one else would hear her, "And Leiko, the light in the closet will be on just for you okay?"

You could feel a slight relief flood over you knowing that the light would be on and that you wouldn't be ruining everyone's game just because you couldn't stand to be in the dark. Slowly you gave Sakura a relieved smile then nodded your head.

Faster than a blink of an eye, the bowl was thrown inches from your face, where Ino and Sakura crazily smiled down at you, watching as you unsurely reached into the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper, with the number 5 written on it.

"5." You mumbled, standing up, you nervously made your way to the closet, getting a weak smile from Sakura, as you see from the corner of your eye a shuffle of movement. As you stood in front of the closet, you quickly turned, only to see an annoyed looking Kiba standing in front of you.

_Of all the rotten luck. I have to be stuck in a closet with Kiba, who hates my very existence?_

"Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to move your ass?" Kiba growled, staring coldly down at you.

"I- ah- I'm going?" You said, well more of questioned, before standing aside and allowing Kiba to walk by. After Kiba walked in, you followed, slowly but surely. As Naruto began to close the door, you could see the looks on his and Sakura's face, telling you that everything would be fine.

Once in the closet, you could see with the dimly lit light that Kiba was glaring holes into the carpet, from the back of the closet. You couldn't really understand why Kiba hated you so much, after all you both used to be good friends, best friends. But then one day, suddenly without notice or warning, Kiba no longer wanted to be your friend. It hurt, it struck your very core, when Kiba told you he no longer wished you both were friends.

"Kiba?" You questioned.

"What?" His response was short and laced with annoyance.

"Why do you hate me?" The words seemed to slip from your mouth before you had the time to think them over.

"……." Watching him, you could clearly see the pain that flickered in his eyes, but just as quickly as it flashed, it was replaced by a look of frustration or maybe it was disgust, you couldn't really tell. Silence. Not just any silence, but one of those uncomfortable silences that just seems to stretch on forever.

Looking at him. He was leaning up against the back wall, arms crossed over his chest, a slight frustrated look plastered onto his face. But also you could tell, just by looking at him, that he was deep in thought. After a few moments, you could no longer stand the uncomfortable silence, so you opened your mouth to speak, while taking a step forward, breaking Kiba out of his thoughts with your movements, just as you were about to speak, the light, the only light within the small closet, went out.

The moment the light went out, your whole body froze. A sudden fear washed over you in waves. You couldn't see anything, you couldn't hear anything. It was just like that time, that place that would forever be burned into your very core. The darkness always brought that memory back, that only dreaded memory. Each time you got plunged into the darkness you relived that moment. Your mouth felt dryer than a desert, your throat would begin to close and you'd begin to shake.

A sudden warmth lightly touched your arm, in which then you screamed. You could hear it now, that persons cruel laughter, you could taste the metallic blood flooding your mouth, but most of all you could feel your comrades life slipping from their bodies as you could do nothing. You could feel your tears slide down your face. You couldn't stand it. The helplessness of not being able to save your friends, they were dieing and you couldn't do a damned thing to help them.

The warmth that had slightly touched your arm, now engulfed your whole body, but to you it felt like a million little pin pricks all over. Still you screamed and fought to get the hurting warmth off of you, away from you. You had to help them. You couldn't just wait for them to die, no you had to do something. The warmth just wouldn't let go, no matter how much you tried to push it off. It just wouldn't let you go. It was tormenting you, tormenting you because you were powerless to help your friends, laughing at you because you couldn't do anything, mocking you because you were to weak. The more you fought with the warmth, the weaker you began to feel, and within seconds your body shutdown, plunging you into further darkness.

* * *

"Kiba, what the hell did you do to Leiko?!" Naruto screamed, pulling Kiba away from the unconscious Leiko.

"I-I-I didn't do anything! She just flipped!" Kiba shouted back, looking around at the shocked faces of his friends and comrades. "Honest!"

"Leiko doesn't just flip! She's not like that! So you had to of done something to her!" Naruto shouted, shoving his pointer finger in Kiba's face.

Just as Kiba was about to retort, Sakura broke in, "Naruto stop it, Kiba wouldn't do anything like that, and you know it." Sakura glared down Naurto, as she said this, then she turned around and looked at Kiba, "Now Kiba, by any chance did the light go off?"

"How did you know?" Kiba asked, surprise echoing his voice.

"I think you should take Leiko home, Kiba." Sakura said, moving people out of the way, as Kiba picked Leiko up bridal style and moved out of the closet.

"What?! Your going to let him take her home--" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sakura smacked him upside his head, "Shut up, Naruto!"

"Kiba Take her home right now." Sakura said, pushing Kiba towards the door. As she opened the door to allow Kiba to leave, she said, "And make sure you stay there until she wakes up. Do you understand?"

Without speaking Kiba, nodded a silent yes and then left, carrying the unconscious Leiko in his arms.

* * *

Your head hurt. A throbbing, achy pain that seemed like it would never go away. At first you had no idea were you were or how you had gotten there. All you knew was that someone was laying next to you, holding you close to their warm body. Their arms wrapped tenderly around your wait, while your face was buried in their chest. You could tell that you were laying in a bed, whose you did not know. Your arms, much like theirs, were wrapped around the person that was holding you.

Breathing in you could smell the scent of nature, you know that smell when you walk into the woods or outside and breath in the fresh crisp air? Yeah that's what this person smelled like, it was quite pleasant. By moving your hands a little on their back you could feel the muscular build underneath their shirt.

_This scent? It couldn't be? Could it…? _

Slowly you pulled your head of the persons muscular chest, only to see known other than Kiba Inuzuka's sleeping face. Immediately your face burned a bright red, on reaction you jerked away from Kiba, at the same time recoiling your arms from under his, only to have his arms clamp down on yours and for Kiba to pull you closer to his body.

"K-Kiba!" You shouted, trying to get him to release you.

"I'm Sorry." The apology was sudden, causing your body to freeze in confusion. "Leiko, I don't hate you… I---"

"Then why?! Why did you ignore me for such a long time?!" You shouted, your blood boiling, confusion seemed to be turning to rage. You tried, with what seemed all your might to try and push Kiba away from you but nothing seemed to work, he was like a gigantic bolder that refused to be moved. But it seemed that the more your struggled, the closer your body got to his, which only made your anger flare even more. "Why? Why? Why? Do you even no how bad it hurt to think you did something wrong and have no idea what you did? Do you know how bad it hurt to walk by you and have you completely ignore me, like I wasn't even--" You were jerked back, then soft lips crashed down on yours. All anger seemed to disperse, leaving a warm throbbing in your chest. Within seconds the lips were removed from yours, leaving you in a slight daze, as you came face to face with Kiba.

"Leiko, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that I was confused." His eyes staring right into yours, seemingly to pierce your very core.

"Confused? About what?" Your daze still there, but no anger came this time, as the warm throbbing seemed to spread.

"I-I was confused about how I felt." His face taking on a pinkish tint. "Every time I saw you my heart would race. I couldn't go a second without thinking about you. I mean you practically plagued my dreams. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop thinking about you. My chest would feel heavy and it would feel as though someone had punched me in the chest. Every time I walked by you, I wanted to pull you close and never let you go. I just didn't understand what it was. I didn't understand my feelings for you." He closed his eyes, while you stared speechless at him, confused yourself. "But I finally understand what those feelings meant. I finally understand."

Again without warning, Kiba placed his lips on yours, this time rolling you so you were on your back, while Kiba gently laid/hovered above you, assaulting your lips with his urgent yet gentle-passion filled kisses. Letting your mind go, your body instinctively wrapped your arms around Kiba midsection, pulling him lower on top of you.

As your hands free roamed over Kiba's muscular back, they somehow managed to work their way to the hem of his shirt and then slowly slide up, underneath, his shirt and then they proceeded to help Kiba remove his shirt and throwing in across the room somewhere, also giving you a chance to break away from Kiba and take in a breath, all the while drinking in Kiba's shirtless chest.

"I've finally realized how much I like you, Leiko." He breathed out, his words coming in puffs of air.

"I like you a lot too, Kiba." You said, this time, pressing your lips onto Kiba's, in a rough but gentle kiss.

You could practically feel Kiba smirk at your roughness. So in order to remove that smirk from his face, your dominant teasing side, you flipped Kiba, without warning, so now you were on top of him, slightly shocking him, for a second, before another smirk graced his lips. Removing your lips from his and slowly you dragged them, placing butterfly kisses, leading down from his lips to his jaw then down to his collar bone, where you surprised him by biting him. Not a little love bite, but a full on blood drawing bite, causing him to let out a yelp of surprise and pain, and possible a little pleasure, all the while a smirk now graced your lips.

Pulling away from his bite mark, you gave it one last lick, cleaning off the oozing blood from the small wound. As you pulled away you could see Kiba wearing a mischievous grin plastered on his face, and instantly you knew what he was planning on doing, but before he could do anything yet. You teasingly leaned down, and slowly licked Kiba's lips, before gently placing your lips onto his.

Just as you figured, within moments Kiba flipped you over, so he was once again on top of you, and teasingly his hands caressed their way down the front of your chest, finally resting at the hem of your shirt, slowly drawing circles on your stomach and up to your chest, while lifting the shirt up the same time. Without warning, Kiba ripped your shirt over your head, successfully tangling your arms in your shirt above your head, but covering yours eyes, stopping you from seeing anything, and in response you laughed.

"You're at my mercy now." Kiba leaned down to your ear, and breathed huskily.

Letting out a dark chuckle, your only response was, "Do your worst, Kiba-kun!"

* * *

**Hope you Enjoy! **

**Those left on my list: **

**Shino**

**Sasuke**

**Naruto**

**Neji**

**Choji**

**Sai**

**Kankuro**

**Who'll be next, You'll never know!! **


	5. Heaven's Hand

**Sorry for the long update. I was having trouble with how to approach this, but I think I knid of got it. I dont think this one is as good as the others but its okay. **

**I hope you like and again I'm sorry, but you should be happy I updated it at all! ^_^**

**=] **

* * *

**Number 6**

Staring at the piece of paper with the number '6'. Once you had gotten a clear look at the number, you excitedly showed Ino and Sakura, who both then shouted out your number. Once the number was shouted out, Kankuro or Kitty-man as you liked to call him, smiled at you and stood by the closet.

"What are we supposed to do in the closet with Kitty-man?" You asked, your to-pure-innocence sparkling. Sakura and Ino, who both looked at each other, gulped, then looked back to you. The whole room seemed to descend into an awkward silence.

Just as Sakura opened her mouth to speak, Naruto broke in between the space where Sakura and Ino stood and shouted, "It's your mission to kiss each other in there, Yuki!" Just as quickly as Naruto had spoken Ino and Sakura gave Naruto, as they called it 'A friendly tap', and he disappeared, through a new hole in the wall.

"A kiss?"

"Ah. But you don't have to-" "Ok! You can count on me! I wont fail this mission!" You shouted, pumping your fists into the empty air, eyes glowing with determination, interrupting both Ino and Sakura, who looked quite taken aback.

"Yuki, it's not a mission-"

"Yuki, you don't need to-"

"Come on, Kitty-man!" Interrupting the two girls again, jumping to your feet, you excitedly ran towards Kankuro, before you actually reached Kankuro, like most every time you run, you tripped over nothing but the air, landing face first on the lap of Kankuro.

Smiling up at him, because you already knew what he had done, using his puppet strings to make it so you wouldn't fall face fist onto the ground. The moment you looked up at Kankuro and smiled up at him, he quickly averted his eyes, a small pink tint gracing his painted face.

Just as quickly and as suddenly as you fell you jumped back up, grabbing Kankuro's hand and pulling him up with you. "Come on, Kitty-man! We cant fail this mission!" You shouted, pulling a semi-unwilling Kankuro behind you.

It seemed, to you, that the closer you got to the closet door, the more harder it seemed to get to walk forward. But you wouldn't give up! You pulled even harder, until you were using almost all of your strength.

After a minute or two of struggling to move inside the closet, but for a reason unknown to you, you couldn't move forward. Almost quietly, you heard a sigh come from behind you and all resistance that kept you from moving forward seemed to be lifted and you almost ran into the closet, almost tripping again, good thing Kankuro had a firm grip on your hand or you would have fallen. The moment you two were inside the closet, the door was shut and locked behind you.

"Kitty-man?"

"What?"

Turning around so you could see the darkened outline of Kankuro, you gave him a serious look before asking, "So Kitty-man how would you like to accomplish this mission?"

"Mission? Yuki, this isn't a miss-"

"Of course it is! Naruto-senpai even said it was!" You interrupted.

"Naruto's an idiot!" Kankuro shouted, startling you.

"Naruto-senpai is not an idiot!" You shouted back, "And he's nice! Nicer than you at least!" You folded your arms over chest and turned away from him.

"Nice- Nicer than me? Ha!" He shouted, "Yeah well, only an idiot would believe an idiot! No scratch that, only a bigger idiot would believe that idiot!"

"Nah ah! Naruto-senpai is Smart!" You shouted, turned and jammed your finger into his chest.

"Naruto? Are you kidding me? He's as dumb as a doorknob! Why do you believe him so much?" Kankuro yelled, more at himself then at you, but still at you.

"Stop calling Naruto dumb you-you-you-you-you meanie!" Each time the word 'you' came out of your mouth, you preceded to jam your finger into Kankuro's chest, earning a growl from Kankuro.

"A meanie? Real mature, Yuki. And-" He grabbed a hold of your poking finger, "Stop jabbing me with your finger."

"Never!" You shouted, and continued to jab at him with your other hand.

With a growl, Kankuro grabbed you wrist with his free hand and slammed you into the wall behind you, pulling your arms above your head.

The minute you hit the wall, you let out a startled squeak and stared wide eyed at him. You tugged slightly on your arms that were pinned above your head, but at realizing that he had a stronger grip on them, and without even trying to put up a fight you gave up. As you gave up fighting, Kankuro removed his hands from yours, but your arms were still plastered to the wall, with his strings. He then placed his arms on your hips, and lowered his head so that he could speak directly into your ear.

He pulled himself closer towards you, straddling your hips with his own, before whispering, "Tell me Yuki, how far would you go to accomplish this mission?"

"I-I-I d-don't knn-ow." You stuttered, gasping as he rubbed his hips with yours.

"You don't know?" He rubbed himself harder against you, earning another gasp from you. "If you don't know, then tell me, do you know why Naruto gave you this mission?"

"I-I Don't k-know." You absent mindedly tried to swallow the dry ball that seemed to have taken place in your throat. Again he ground his hips with yours, this time his hands moved to your lower back.

"Is that so?" You gave a weak nod as once again he rubbed himself against you. "So if you don't know the answer the to those two questions, then answer this" He startled you again, when he gently bit your ear, before continuing, "Would you do this mission with just anyone?"

"No." You whispered, shaking your head as you said it.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Again he bit at your ear, while at the same time roughly rubbed against you.

"No." You spoke louder, but not loud enough because just as the words left your mouth, Kankuro purred into your ear, "I cant hear you. I want you to scream it, loud enough that everyone can hear you." and that's what you did, you shouted it so loud that you're almost positive that everyone outside the small closet could hear you.

You could feel Kankuro grin against you skin, and you could feel how your body was unconsciously rubbing back against his own. "Good. Now why is it that you agreed to do this mission with me?"

Your mind was in such a haze that you almost didn't hear the question being asked, but you still answered in a shaky out of breath voice, "Because I-, Because I-" The words couldn't seem to be formed in you brain, let alone in your mouth.

"Because what? You can tell me Yuki." He purred into your ear. Instead of answering, a loud moan erupted from you mouth as he moved his hands into your shirt and began to fondle your slightly large chest. "Come on, Yuki. You can tell me." His hands slowly retracted from your chest, earning you to let out a disappointed sigh.

"Because I like you." Just as the words came from your mouth, a loud knock could be heard from the door, informing you both that you only had 3 minutes left alone together.

"You like me?" He moved himself away from you, and instantly you could the temperature drop from the loss of bodily contact. You whimpered as he moved away, and stared you in the face. His face was like a blank canvas, you couldn't tell what he was thinking , and that right there seemed to bring the temperature down even more, but it skyrocketed up again when he smirked at you and in one quick swoop grabbed your legs and placed them on his hips, so you had to wrap your legs around him to keep from falling. While doing that you barely noticed that your arms wrapped themselves around his neck as Kankuro began to place little bits all over your exposed neck.

Kankuro slowly, much to your disdain, worked his way from your neck to your lips, were he proceeded to eagerly touch his lips to yours. It wasn't as you thought it would be, it was gentle and sweet, but as time went on it became urgent and rough. As you two kissed, you both began to straddle each other in a dry-hump motion.

By the time both you had heard the shout that seemed distant and drowned, you both were out of breath and moaning loudly. Slowly Kankuro lowered you to the ground, as in he made sure you were on both feet before he allowed you to pull away, only slightly though, because the second you did, your legs almost gave way.

Kankuro held you tight and close as you both regained your breath and awaited for the door to be open, but you already knew that once it was, there'd only be a limited amount of time before you two were back in one of your apartments, finishing what was started in the tiny room.

"Kankuro?" You whispered, while looking up at him.

"Yea?" He softly said back.

"You like me too, right?" You whispered, averting your eyes from him.

"Of course." As he said this, he gently kissed your forehead, just as the door opened.

As you both began to walk out of the closet, Kankuro began pulling you towards the exit of the house. You could clearly see the looks on the people as you walked by, most were grinning and making cat calls as you both exited the house and towards the street.

* * *

**I would like to thank all the people that reviewed and alerted/subscribed to this story. **

**You guys helped me think of more ideas for future chapters :) **


	6. Special Chaper Sand Fire

**Here is a Special Chapter, to Hold you off until I make the next story =]**

**It's a continueation of Chapter 1 - Below the Sand, with Gaara. **

**Warning: This is a lemon. So if you do like like sexualness do not read.**

**And I'm sorry for the delaying, I've hit a wall, but i will not abandon! **

* * *

**Sand Fire**

The night was strangely silent, even the noisy bugs that usually made loud and obnoxious noises were almost silent. The night air, hot and humid, seemed to scream that something was amiss and it didn't help that the moon was oddly fuller and more brighter than usual and seemed to cast an eerie glow on everything and anything. Although the night was illuminated with such a suspicious aura, some still wandered around the abandoned streets, one in particular was a young woman.

~You walked alone through the empty streets, on your way to your home, from the previous party that ended only minutes before. Your mind still reeling over the events that occurred earlier on in the day. _I mean I did act out of character, but what else was I supposed to do? He brought it upon himself thinking that I was afraid of him because others were. How else was I suppose to make him believe that I wasn't afraid of him? Ha-ha, At least he tasted good! _

Even lost in thought, you could tell exactly where you were. Instinctively your body turned towards the giant complex building that laid to the left side of you. Looking up you could clearly see your third story-balcony and in one quick flash you were standing on the on the railing of the balcony. Stepping off of the railing and onto the balcony, close to the door. With ease you opened the window, you never actually locked that window to begin with, and crawled inside. On most nights though you would lock the window once inside, but tonight you'd leave the window unlocked.

Once inside your home, you began stripping off your clothes while making your way towards the bathroom to shower. It didn't take long until you were fully naked and in the shower. You scrubbed up and shaved, once done, you slowly stepped out of the shower, making sure you didn't slip and proceeded to dry yourself off and wrap the towel around yourself, although it couldn't quite wrap around you fully, on account that your boobs seemed to interrupt it, then again it could just be that your towels were to small. As you wrapped, or attempted to wrap the towel around your body, you walked out of the bathroom and into your bedroom, straight towards your dresser.

At your dresser you pulled out and put on a pair of black with hearts on it underwear, a pair of grey shorts that reached your knees, and a button up blue shirt. No bra, because why would you need one to sleep in? After you were clothed you went straight to your bed, and wrapped yourself up in your blankets.

It almost seemed like nothing was going to happen as you laid in your bed, you even started to doze off, that is, until you heard the very faint sound of movement.

"And here I thought you wouldn't come." even when you didn't look you already knew who it was, in fact they were the reason you hadn't locked the window. You could hear him moving toward the left side of the bed, so you pulled the blankets off of yourself and sat up, dangling your feet over the left edge of the bed, so that you were facing him as he came near.

"Hey Gaara." You smiled, but it faded when you looked up at him and saw that his eyes were a mix of confusion and frustration. "What's the matter Gaara?"

"I'm not sure why I came." His face was expressionless, but his tone of voice and the look in his eyes, told you that he truly was confused, and that he was frustrated with that confusion.

"Well I cant tell you why you came, but I can tell you why I invited you here." Slowly you raised your right hand up, while standing, you placed your hand onto Gaara's face. "The reason I invited you here and the reason I did that stuff to you in the closet is because I really like you, hell I think I might even love you." once you finished, you retracted your hand and slid by Gaara, moving to the other side of the room, or at least you made an attempt to, before Gaara's sand wrapped itself onto your leg, but you really didn't take notice of it, you were to focused on trying to settle your heart beat.

What followed your little speech could only be described as an awkward or well to you a heart wrenching silence. You couldn't help but feel disappointed about receiving no words from Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, could you um.. Release your sand?" you asked, wiping away the tears that pricked your eyes.

"Why?" The question seemed to startle you.

"Why do I want you to release your sand?" You smiled, "Well that's so I can move."

"No. not that." You could hear him move while talking, moving closer to you, but still his sand had a grip on your leg, that tightened when he moved closer, as if making sure you couldn't run away.

"Then what do you want to know?" Your voice came out shaky and uncertain, a knot began forming in the pit of your stomach.

"Why did you kiss me earlier?" This time when he asked the question you could feel his breath on the back of your neck and instantly your body felt as though it was lit on fire, it seemed that breathing became more and more trouble to do.

"I-I already told you why." You stuttered out.

"Say it again." As he spoke you could feel his body heat that vibrated off of him in waves, and it didn't help much when he lowered his head to your ear and you could feel his hair tickle your neck and his breath on your ear, making your body crave to be touched.

At first you didn't speak because you couldn't quite form any words or rather your voice didn't seem to be working at the moment. Your mind was reeling with erotic thoughts and a foggy cloud seemed to take place, blinding all reason.

"First." Your voice was shaky, yet demanding, "You need to get on the bed. And-" You knew what you were saying but yet you couldn't quite get the words to stop pouring from your mouth. "And, you need to release my leg." You could feel the heat disappear as Gaara moved away from your back, almost as fast as the words left your mouth you could hear you bed groan with the pressure of new weight being added to it. And slowly the sand that was currently wrapped around your leg, receded.

With the freedom of your leg, you turned to face Gaara, whom sat on the edge of your bed, staring intently at you. While standing there you sucked in a deep breath, and turned around to face Gaara. As you stared at Gaara, you could faintly see that he wore dark pants, and a short sleeved black shirt, and strapped to his back was his never changing Gourd. Staring at him, a thought began to take form inside your mind, one that could turn this night into one that would be forever burned into your memory.

Slowly you moved towards him, and wedged yourself in between his legs. Your legs began to shake as your eyes met Gaara's, your veins pumped adrenaline as your hands grabbed the strap of his gourd and proceeded to pull it off. "I can't tell you with that on." You simply said, pulling it off and rolling it off of the bed. Seconds after securely getting the gourd off, without complaint from Gaara, you leaned down and captured his lips with yours, all the while gently pushing him onto his back. There was little resistance but he quickly gave up as you distracted him with the kiss. He tensed up almost as soon as you placed your lips on his, but soon relaxed into your touch.

Your kiss started out sweet and soft, then turned to a greedily rough kiss. During the kiss, your hands traveled inside of Gaara's shirt, gently pushing it up, until Gaara got the hint and removed the shirt himself. Once his shirt was off, and thrown in a random direction, you broke the kiss and began moving lower. Starting at his jaw line, you place wet, sloppy kisses down his neck, stopping once in awhile and leaving a rather purplish looking love bite along the way. The lower you got the faster your heart beat, it wasn't until you got to his chest that your heart felt as though it would burst from your chest, devious thoughts of how you'd make him gasp out and moan your name.

There at his chest, you stopped and took in his whole form. His breathing was uneven, but he still managed to stare at you with his piercing gaze. You could feel his erection rub against you. Although he was holding his composure pretty well, you could just barely see the pint tint of his cheeks and the glazed look underneath his gaze. While staring at his chest, you started to roll your tongue over his chest, until you reached the little pink mounds that you were looking for. Licking around the little mound, it wasn't until you felt Gaara shudder underneath you, that you flicked your tongue over his nipple, swirling your tongue around it, before you finally took the little pink mound into your mouth, nipping and sucking on it until you earned the soft groan from Gaara, only then did you switch from one nipple to the next, all the while grinding yourself against him. After you received the same groan from his second nipple, you once again lowered yourself further, trailing your tongue down until you reached the top of his pants. Without looking up at him, you grabbed the waist of his pants, with your teeth, and then proceeded to try and pull them down, deliberately pushing against his erection. Before you could actually pull them down, a low growl erupted from Gaara's throat and before you could react, he roughly gripped your forearms and fully pulled you onto the bed, and underneath him.

You could say that you were slightly shocked by his roughness, but on the other hand it only seemed to turn you on further. Just as roughly as you were pulled onto the bed, Gaara smashed his lips to yours, his hands gripping your arms at your sides. He continued to let out a deep growl that seemed to come straight from his throat, and for a split second he released your arms, only to tear your blue button-up shirt, ripping every button on it, instantly you shuddered feeling the cool night air hit your exposed chest. Just as you did, Gaara broke the kiss and began to trail small kisses from your jaw down to your chest. Each one gentler then the last.

You moaned quietly, in which Gaara responded by placing his mouth over your hardening nipple, causing you to gasp and then let out a low moan. His tongue was rough yet soft at the same time, pulling and tugging at your nipple. He soon switched from one nipple to the other, earning a sigh and then another low moan. He repeated the same motion with the second nipple as he did with the first nipple, only this time, he bit down a little to hard, causing you to arch yourself closer to his body and claw at the sheets. He licked around the now sore nipple, earning moans of pleasure from yourself. He stopped moving, and brought himself back up towards your face.

"G-Gaara?" You whisper-moaned at the sudden warmth disperse. His hands un-gripped your arms and moved to the sides of your head, his legs on both sides of yours. Examining his face, the look he had, was something that you couldn't describe. "What's the matter?"

"I don't- I'm not sure." His voice was hushed, but underneath you could still hear an underlining strain.

"What are you feeling?" You whispered, reaching your hand up and gently rubbing it against his face. He closed his eyes and seemed to lean into your hand.

"I want _it_. Its burning my insides!" He groaned, and leaned closer towards your body. As he leaned into your body, you could feel his full erection on your leg.

"Does it burn in the pit of your stomach? Like a fire that won't go out?" You whispered, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him closer, taking a small nip at his ear.

"Y-yes." He groaned, while his body unconsciously rubbed itself against you. Lowering yourself to his ear you whispered, "I'll put that fire out."

Without saying a word, your hands moved down and began pulling down your own pants, all the while Gaara's watching you dumbfounded but curious. Once your pants were at a reasonable place, you easily kicked them off to the side. After your pants were off, you casually flipped you and Gaara's position, so that you were once again on top and there you sat looking down at Gaara with only your panties on.

You didn't say anything, as you slid your hands down Gaara's chest and to the waist of Gaara's pants and began slipping them off, making sure you also were taking off his boxers. The only complaint you received was a glazed over look and an attempt to reach out and grab your arms, but instead you stopped him with a simple squeeze to his erected penis. Besides the minor resistance, you easily removed his boxers and pants, leaving him completely bare underneath you. Now that he was naked, you teasingly removed your own underwear. You began rubbing yourself against Gaara, getting him to unconsciously buck his pelvis into yours. Teasing Gaara excited you more and more as his eyes became more glazed over.

"A-Aiko!" Gaara moaned, but you silenced him by gently slipping your tongue into his mouth for a extra sloppy kiss. You continued to tease him by rubbing against him, until Gaara bucked his hips at the exact moment that you were positioned perfectly over him, causing you to break the sloppy kiss and gasp in surprise, and moan out Gaara's name. You weren't a virgin, but you weren't a whore either, in fact it had been such a long time since you'd had sex last, that Gaara's prodding erection actually hurt a little as it was forced in, or maybe it was the fact that Gaara's penis was much larger than any other that you've been with.

Gaara grasped at your hips as your mind went blank and your hips rocked back and forth. With each movement, you could feel Gaara burry himself deeper and deeper into your womb. A fire-like need coursed through you, making your desire skyrocket. You rocked yourself on top of Gaara faster and faster, mixing yours and Gaara's moans of pleasure. It was an incredible feeling, you felt full and completed.

You could feel him throb inside of you, informing you that he was nearing his orgasm. His breathing became more erratic and his own thrusts became more urgent, which just push you further to your own orgasm. It wasn't until you felt an explosion of warmth in your womb that you realized that Gaara had released his sperm into your womb. Just as Gaara released his load, you tightened around his member and felt a wave of ecstasy wash over you as you to felt your orgasm.

"G-Gaara!"

You laid there, still with Gaara inside of you, exhausted. After gathering some strength to move, you slid off of Gaara, and laid beside him, with your face right next to his ear. "I promised I'd repeat what I said Earlier, I love you Gaara, I l-love you s-so much." your words were soft and barely above a whisper. Once the words were out, you turned over so that you were no longer facing Gaara, silently waiting for him to say something back.

The bed shifted slightly as you felt Gaara move. You turned over to see what he was doing, only to be surprised by having Gaara press his lips to yours. And for the second time that night, Gaara was on top of you, all the while not breaking the kiss you two held. When the kiss was broken, Gaara just stared down at you. "Good." When he said that you knew, a deep knowing that doesn't need to be confirmed with actual words, that he felt the same and a sigh of relief escaped your lips.

"You told me that you would put out the fire that's inside of me." You were confused slightly by what he was saying, that is until you looked down and say that he was ready for a round two.

You smiled, "I did say that, didn't I?" You wrapped your arms around him, and waited for round two to start.


	7. Inside the Colors

**I couldnt think which one would be more like Sai, so I made two! Yeah! both kind of start out the same but have two different story lines. **

**I did keep some things the same throughout both, incase i ever want to add more to them. **

**A.) is more PG**

**B.) has some smuttiness to it. **

**Enjoy (^_^)**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Number 4.a**

"Haruki, Your turn!" Ino shouted, Grinning wildly as she pushed the bag into your face.

"Fine, fine." There was no point in arguing about it, knowing that neither Ino or Sakura would let you get away without going into the closet at least once. So with a heavy sigh, you casually reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of paper, with the number 4 written on it. "Do I have to do this?" You whined, not wanting to go into the small, cramped closet with another person. You didn't even wait for a reply as both Ino and Sakura gave you the death glare. "Okay, okay. I got number four." You whined again, and waved the folded piece of paper in the air.

"Ah. I do believe that you've got my number, Haruki." The instant that you recognized that voice, your level of annoyance raised tremendously. It didn't help that Naruto began laughing like a mad man.

"Haruki-" Group giggles, "I'm s-so Sorry!" Insert Naruto's witty little laugh. _Yes Naruto, laugh at my pain._

"Ino, Sakura, Would it be possible to change my number with someone?" Sai asked, using his fake smile on Sakura and Ino. You would like to say that Sai and your relationship was almost like Naruto's and Sai's relationship, he insulted you whenever he could, and you would politely tell him to shove it. He would insult you over many different things, like the way you dressed for instants, you were more boyish than girlish. He also would insult you about your name, seeing how it's a boy's name, he also kept bringing up the subject that you have a penis.

"No, you cannot change your number, Sai. You are going to go in there with Haruki." Sakura said, only to have Naruto add at the end, "Unless you're a pussy, Sai." While Naruto and Sai bickered, you looked around the room looking for someone to get you out of this mess and the only person that would help you out was gone. Where was Kiba when you needed him?

"I assure you, Dick-less, I am not a Pussy." The fact that Sai didn't even seemed fazed by the fact that Naruto had just called him a pussy, seemed to lighten your mood, you even stifled a small laugh.

"Prove it!" Naruto Shouted, and just like that your lightened mood shattered. Sai pushed you into the closet, him following right behind, but as you went in you heard Naruto shout, "And I'm not dick-less!"

The minute you entered the closet and the door was shut and locked, you kind of just stood there feeling awkward, until Sai spoke. "I have read that the point of this game is to make out with someone else that is within the closet with you for 7 minutes."

"Well, a-ah. Yes, that is the point of this game. But-" You didn't even get to finish before a pair of hands were pressed onto your shoulders and a pair of soft lips were placed onto your own lips. You were so caught off guard that in a surprised reflex, you jumped back and took out the whole coat rack, but still the lips did not break contact with your own. In fact all that your jumping did was make Sai pull you closer to his body, which in turn made you struggled more to make him let go.

You could feel the heat radiate threw you and over your baggy clothing from Sai's body. His hands moved to your sides, as your own pushed against his shoulders. Figuring that, that it wouldn't help much to just push against him, you just kind of gave up and allowed your hands to drop to your sides. Mean while you began walking backwards, until you hit the closets wall. When your back hit the wall, Sai broke the kiss and stared at you.

"Did I not do it right? Did I misread the book about 7 minutes in heaven? Did Perform the kiss wrong?" Sai looked at you questioningly.

"N-no, you didn't read the book wrong. The kiss was fine, but-" Again Sai cut you off, "Then why-"

"No! Don't interrupt me! You cant just force someone to kiss you! Its not right!" You closed your eyes as you yelled at him, only opening them when you finished, taking a quick glance at him.

"I see. I agree with you that it would be wrong to force you to kiss me, but how could I have forced you to kiss me, when you kissed back?" He wore that fake smile that you knew so much, his voice laced with that smart-ass tone. How you wished to punch him square in the jaw.

"I didn't kiss back!" Your face instantly heated up with a blush.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes you did."

You could feel your anger bubbling. It wasn't the kiss that made you angry but the fact that you knew that Sai didn't feel anything for you and that he was just doing what he read in a book. But mostly it was because he was probably just messing with you, just like he always does.

"Even if I did kiss back, that doesn't give you the right to kiss me in the first place without my permission!" As you stared at him, just for a moment, his fake-smile faltered.

"Oh, I get it." He facial expression went from his fake-smile to his fake-I-get-it-smile. "You wanted to make the first move!"

"What?" You stared up at him incredulously. A ball of fire erupted in your chest. After all his teasing and nasty little comments, this topped it off. Of course you did like Sai but his fake smiles and his fake feelings were just to much. Honestly, whenever Sai gave you one of his Fake-smiles your heart ached. There was a time, though, that Sai smiled at you, not one of his Fake-smiles but a real genuine smile and that was the day that you realized your feelings for him. The more you began to notice your feelings for Sai, the more his words hurt you. You knew that he didn't mean for his words to be hurtful, but still they were.

"W-why would you t-think that?" You stared at him wide-eyed, your heart pounding painfully in your chest as your body went rigid.

"Well, you didn't want me to kiss you, so I assume that you wished to make the first move and kiss me first. And judging from your body language, I have stricken a, how should I put it, a nerve?" He smirked. It was only for a second but your entire body seemed to unwind and without even realizing it, your body turned to jell-o. Lucky for you, Sai hadn't removed his hands from your sides. Your knees gave out on you, meaning that Sai was holding you up and that your body got pressed into Sai's. As your knees gave out, you squeaked out a 'no' in reply.

A knock echoed from outside the closet.

Your body felt as though it was lit on fire, even the blush that crept onto your face didn't even come close to being as hot as your body felt when it came in contact with Sai's body.. Your heart rate went up and you began to find it harder to breath. Your arms instinctively gripped his shoulders as you tried to keep your balance, without success. The feeling of his muscles flex underneath his half shirt brought butterflies to your stomach.

"Haruki?" You could feel Sai's voice vibrate threw his chest, which it happened to remind you that you were being held up by him.

"Ah, right. Sorry. I'm n-not really s-sure what h-happened. M-my, ah, legs j-just, ah, gave o-out on me." You made a small attempt to push away from Sai and get back on your feet, but failed. Miserably. All that you really accomplished was moving your left leg slightly so that it was in between both of Sai's legs, some could even say that now you were straddling his leg.

"Are you not feeling well?" His voice was low and soft, yet it still vibrated throughout his chest and it even vibrated into your own chest. Sending a cooling tingly feeling throughout your body.

"N-no, u-um, I-I'm feeling just, a-ah, f-fine." You could feel Sai shift, moving his legs between yours. He then bent down and in one swift motion he lifted you up, your legs automatically wrapping themselves around his waist. His hands holding, tightly yet gently, onto your thighs, dangerously close to your bottom end.

As he lifted you swiftly and suddenly, you let out a sound even foreign to you, it was a sound between a squeak and a grunt. As a reflex you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. "W-what a-are you doing, S-Sai?" You nearly screamed the sentence at him. Holding on tighter to Sai as you felt him begin to move.

"Haruki, Your surprisingly lighter than I thought you were. These baggy clothes that you wear make you appear bigger then you are." You could feel Sai laugh, causing you to tighten your arms around his neck in fear of being dropped.

"D-don't change the s-subject!" This time you yelled, embarrassed, burrowing your face in the gap of Sai's neck. He smelled like fresh paint and pencil shavings, surprisingly it smelt good.

"I don't believe that you feel fine. Your actions are not of your usual self." He said it nonchalantly but it only made you bury your face deeper, from embarrassment, into the gap of his neck.

"Liar. H-how do you k-know what m-my usual self is?" Your voice was muffled, but your curiosity got the best of you and you raised your head to look Sai in the face. His face was impassive yet he wore an expression that you had never seen him wear before.

The moment the words slipped out of your mouth, the little steps he was taking towards the closet door stopped. "Because I watch you." He locked eye contact with you, sending a jolt down your spine. But his answer overall startled you.

"Why?" Curiosity lacing your words. You knew that curiosity was already plastered all over your face.

"Because I find you interesting."

"You find me interesting?" You asked, wide eyed.

"Yes. At first I thought you were annoying, but after awhile I became intrigued by you, more so than I have ever been." He stared at you with his fake-smile but even if he was showing you a fake smile you could see a small hidden smile in his eyes.

When he said this, your heart instantly went into a flutter and butterflies hastily began flying around inside your stomach. When he was finished talking, you laid your head on Sai's shoulder, trying to hide your blushing face. As you placed your head on his shoulder, Sai began walking towards the closet door, again. For a split second you felt one of Sai's hands let go and you felt a cool breeze hit your back, signaling that the closet door was open.

"Hey! What are you doing Sai?" The first voice you heard was that of Naruto.

"Shut up Dick-less." Sai made no attempt to stop or look at Naruto, he just kept on walking.

"What did you do to Haruki?" The voice of Kiba Inuzuka, one of my closest friends, echoed out. I could tell from where Kiba's voice echoed out and the way that Sai came to a quick stop, that Kiba had stepped out in front of Sai. There was a malice in Kiba's voice that even startled you. In all the time that you had known Kiba, never once had you ever heard him take a tone like that with anyone and quite frankly the tone scared the shit out of you. In an attempt to make yourself smaller, you again burrowed your face in the gap of Sai's neck.

Sai seemed to ignore Kiba's question. Again Kiba asked the same question, this time with more malice and more force then the last time, you actually began to shake. You pressed yourself into Sai more while gripping on tighter to him. You could feel Sai's muscles tighten underneath you.

"What makes you think I did anything to Haruki?" Sai's voice was strangely emotionless. It didn't have any underlining tone. It could be possible that he was trying to avoid confrontation with Kiba or maybe he was up to something.

"Everyone here knows how you like to pick on Haruki!" Kiba let out a low, threatening growl. The air was beginning to turn thick and sour with malice.

"Oh? Have I?" Sai said, Sarcastically. You could just picture Sai's jack-ass face that he always gave when he was speaking sarcastically towards Kiba, and guaranteed to piss Kiba off.

"Don't fuck with me, Sai!" You didn't even have to see Kiba, you could feel his anger radiate off of him and throughout the room. "Why is Haruki like that?" You squished yourself closer to Sai in order to try and stay out of the way from the anger that oozed from Kiba.

"Well why didn't you ask that in the first place?" Sai stated, making the air in the room go from just anger to a tensed anger. "It's none of your fucking business."

And that was that. It was like a volcanic eruption, one minute everything was okay, besides the tenseness of the room, and then the next Sai was outside running on roof tops, with you still in his arms. Although you were startled slightly by the sudden movement and the cool night air, but it ended quickly. Soon you were inside a dark room and your bottom placed on a soft, lumpy bed. Your arms were still wrapped around Sai's neck as you moved away, to take in your surroundings.

The room you were in was dimly light only by the moon that shone in from outside the windows. Pieces of paper with drawings that were undistinguishable in the dark were plastered across the walls. Slowly you detangled your arms from around Sai's neck and let them drop onto your lap.

Sai stayed above you, both his hands on either side of you, until you spoke. "Is this your room Sai?" it was barely above a whisper but still Sai's sharp ears heard you.  
"Yes." As he said this in reply, he took a step back and just looked at you, like he was analyzing you. "Do you feel better now?"

"I w-wasn't really sick." You shifted your eyes from his, refusing to make eye contact.

"I know." You felt his hand cup your face and turn your face toward his.

"Then why did you a-act like I-I was sick?" You stared at him in curiosity. Trying to decipher his hidden expressions from behind his mask.

"So I could get an excuse for leaving." He smiled, one of his fake-smiles. But his remark left you wide eyed.

"W-w-wha- W-why?" Your heart pounded furiously in your chest as Sai leaned forward and placed his face inches from your own.

"Why? Well that's simple. Seven minutes in heaven would not be enough for me. So I decided to bring you back here to have as much time as I wanted with you." You thought your heart was going to burst right out of your chest when he said this. And for a moment you thought that it might of actually already burst when Sai smiled at you, one of his rare from the heart smiles. "If I had not read that book on relationships I would not know what this feeling was every time I came in contact with you."

Without even realizing it, you placed your own hand on the side of Sai's face and kissed him. From there you slid your arm around the back of his head to pull him closer for a deeper kiss. Nothing more was said, you could already see everything you wanted to know, right there inside his eyes.

* * *

**Number 4.b**

"Haruki, Your turn!" Ino shouted, Grinning wildly as she pushed the bag into your face.

"Fine, fine." There was no point in arguing about it, knowing that neither Ino or Sakura would let you get away without going into the closet at least once. So with a heavy sigh, you casually reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of paper, with the number 4 written on it. "Do I have to do this?" You whined, not wanting to go into the small, cramped closet with another person. You didn't even wait for a reply as both Ino and Sakura gave you the death glare. "Okay, okay. I got number four." You whined again, and waved the folded piece of paper in the air.

"Ah. I do believe that you've got my number, Haruki." The instant that you recognized that voice, your level of annoyance raised tremendously. It didn't help that Naruto began laughing like a mad man.

"Haruki-" Group giggles, "I'm s-so Sorry!" Insert Naruto's witty little laugh. _Yes Naruto, laugh at my pain_.

"Ino, Sakura, Would it be possible to change my number with someone?" Sai asked, using his fake smile on Sakura and Ino. You would like to say that Sai and your relationship was almost like Naruto's and Sai's relationship, he insulted you whenever he could, and you would politely tell him to shove it. He would insult you over many different things, like the way you dressed for instants, you were more boyish than girlish. He also would insult you about your name, seeing how it's a boy's name, he keeps bringing up the subject that you have a penis.

"No, Sai. You cannot change your number." Sakura replied, almost immediately as the words came out of Sai's mouth.

"But I thought the point of this game was that we go into the closet with someone of the opposite sex." Sai said, casually. Casually. Like every time he insults me but this time unlike all the other times you wouldn't get angry. Nope. It wouldn't happen.

"Sai!" Angry shout from Sakura and Ino. But not from you. No way were you going to drop to his level.

"Well I read that a boy and a girl were supposed to go in the closet for seven minutes." He paused, putting on his fake smile before continuing, "And everyone knows that Haruki has a Penis." As he said the last part he looked over and watched your reaction. Waiting for you to become enraged like you normally do. But not today. Today you made a deal with Sai. A deal only you and him know about.

The deal: If you won then Sai would leave you alone and would never say you were a boy or have a Penis again. If Sai won you'd have to admit to everyone that you have a penis and that you are a boy.

The Terms: If you could manage to stay completely calm and not have an angry outburst at all. Which was very hard considering you had what many people liked to call a Spit-Fire temper.

"Sai! How can you say that to Haruki!" Ino shouted.

"Well it's either Haruki has a penis or that she's just a really ugly, manly girl." Ouch. Okay, That one hurt. Normally you'd just shrug off his comments with minimal damage but that one just went straight to the heart. What hurt the most out of it was that he smiled at you while saying it, granted that it was his fake-smile but it still hurt. Instantly your face heated up and tears stung at your eyes. In embarrassment you looked towards the floor.

"Sai, that's going to far!" Temari shouted. She made a quick glance in your direction and gave you a sympathy look.

"Yeah, Sai. That's taking that joke to far." Naruto butted in with a low voice, his playfulness drained away.

"But rules are rules-" Ino interjected before anyone could speak again, "Sai and Haruki are going into that Closet together for seven minutes and there's no way out of it." She pointed and put her hand on her hip.

"Are you kidding?" Kiba, your best friend, growled out.

"No, I'm not. They're going in there together whether they like it or not! Now get in there!" Ino Screamed. She grabbed a hold of your wrist and pulled and shoved you into the closet, Sai following close behind. All the while Kiba was protesting.

The closet door was slammed and locked behind you both, plunging you both into darkness with the only light coming from the cracks between the door and the door frame. You created as much space between you and Sai that you could with the little amount of space that the closet provided.

"Well it seems I got stuck in here with you, even after telling them you were a boy." Sai sighed. Him using that I-don't-know-what-to-do voice, made you want to punch him in the jugular. But more than that it made you want burst into tears and cry like a little baby. "Doesn't seem fair though. Everyone else was able to come in here with a Girl. But here I am stuck in this closet with a boy or perhaps your just a ugly, manly girl."

You tried to ignore it. Everything that he was saying, you tried as hard as you could to ignore what he was spouting out of his mouth. It seemed that each comment he made hurt more than the last. His comments hadn't always made your heart ache or your tears burn your eyes. It was only until recently that they actually started to hurt, after you began to realize your feelings for the pale emotionless boy. No, that's not true. He wasn't entirely emotionless. You had caught him smiling a true, from the heart smile. And on one very, very special occasion he had smiled that from the heart smile at you, but only once and that was all it took to get your heart beating faster than its ever beaten for anyone before. After that you tried, many times, to get him to smile at you like that again, but all efforts were futile.

"I don't have a penis!" You screamed, interrupting another one of Sai's insults. Your face burned with embarrassment and your eyes stung with unshed tears. Instead of being shocked by your outburst he smiled at you, with his fake smile of course.

"I win." It was frustrating how he could be so hurtful, yet the feelings inside your heart stirred at the very sight of him.

"I don't care! Just stop saying I have a penis!" You said, silently begging him to stop.

"No." He crossed his arms over his chest. You couldn't tell whether he had a false smirk on or if it was his real smirk, either way it made butterflies erupt inside your belly.

"Dammit Sai! What do I have to do to make you stop saying I have a penis?" You stepped forward until you were close enough to see his face inside the dark closet.

"Prove it to me." Your breath hitched in your throat and your eyes went wide with shock. You stared at him in shock with what seemed like forever until he spoke again, "Well? Are you going to try and prove it? Or could it be that you really-"

You did the only thing you could think of, you kissed him. Full force, right on the lips. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Catching him in mid sentence ment that you could easily slip your tongue into his mouth, rolling it around. Exploring the depths of his hot, surprisingly tasteful mouth. You were slightly surprised when Sai's tongue started move against yours, but continued your exploration, ignoring his playful tongue. After you were satisfied that you had explored his mouth to the fullest and that you had proved that you were not a boy, you pulled away and let your arms fall to your side.

Savoring the flavor in your mouth from Sai's you looked up at him, out of breath and panted out, "Does that prove to you that I'm a girl?"

He looked at you smiled and said, "Nope. You could be a gay boy."

"What?" You stared at him in disbelief.

"A kiss does not prove your gender." He stated, matter-of-factly.

"What do you want me to do? Strip-" It clicked, that would be the only way for him to see that you were a girl, you'd have to prove that you didn't have a penis. And the only way to do that would be to a.) allow him to feel that you don't a penis or b.) strip completely naked inside the closet. You decided to go with a.

So with one hand you reached up, grabbed his hand only getting a curious expression and with your other hand you loosened your belt so that you would be able to move his hand into your pants. You slowly shoved his hand inside your pants and nervously you pushed his hand against your boxer like underwear, or booty shorts as others called them.

"See? No pen-" Your voice stopped in your throat. Sai had slid his hand into your booty shorts and was now probing you underneath your underwear. You grasped at his hand but the sensation was overpowering your senses making it difficult for you to successfully pull his hand away, on top of that you were so distracted that you didn't notice that you were leaning up against him, your head on his shoulder with his free hand placed on your lower back keeping you close so that you wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Hmm. It appears that I was wrong, Haruki." You were panting by now. You had stopped trying to remove his hand and had placed them around his neck, trying to support yourself. You had also tried speaking to tell him to stop, but the sensations were overwhelming. You had never felt anything like the sensations that Sai was creating. Sounds were coming out of your mouth that you had never knew you could make.

"You know Haruki, I read in a book about this kind of thing." His breath felt cool on your neck when he talked, it spiraled you more and more into a daze. "I read that this is an act of declaring a deep love for someone." You could hear what he was saying but the words just turned to panted moans.

"Do you like me Haruki?" He had stopped moving his hand long enough for you to let out a shaky reply, "Y-y-yes." It was barely above a whisper but you knew he had heard it.

While you caught your breath, Sai's hand still inside your underwear, you could feel small little kisses on your side of your neck and again Sai started moving his hand. Only this time it was to take his hand out of your underwear and out of your pants completely. You stood there in silence, besides your heavy breathing. You could feel your body cool down and your legs began to steady themselves.

Before you could actually say anything to Sai, the door swung open and at the same time Sai swooped you up into his arms bridal style and carried you out of the closet. You were still in your daze when he carried you out of the closet.

You made an attempt to remove yourself from his arms when you heard Kiba's voice yell, "What the hell did you do to Haruki you perverted painter!"

Sai didn't reply to his out burst but came to a stop as Kiba walked out in front of him demanding to know where he was taking you, in which he replied, "I'm taking Haruki back to my place to finish our act of love making."

If you hadn't been in such a deep daze you probably would have screamed and yelled, and probably would have died from embarrassment. The room went quiet, the stunned kind of silence that always comes after something big. Even Kiba was shocked quiet, or at least long enough for Sai to make his Escape with you, although in the back ground as Sai carried you away you could hear the faint shouts of your friends.

* * *

**Tell me which one you liked best!**


	8. Guarded Heart

**Well Heres a New Chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Number 8**

Sheepishly you pulled out a piece of paper out of the small bowl that was thrust into your face. Nervously you unfolded the piece of paper and in messy handwriting the number 8 was written in the center of the paper. You just kind of stared silently at the number, looking up every so often to give Sakura and Ino a confused look.

"Well? Are you going to say what you got or what?" Ino asked, annoyed by your silence.

You stared at her and held up your hands indicating the number 8, but it was obvious that she didn't understand.

"What does that mean? Cant you just say what you got?" You could hear the irritation in her words.

You were becoming slightly agitated by her lack of brain, or maybe nobody had told her about you. Although you could have sworn that Temari said that she told everyone at the party about you, even though most in the room already knew.

It happened, not to long ago. It was suppose to be a simple, semi-easy mission. Your teammates and you were just supposed to retrieve a stolen scroll from a pair of thieves, but the thieves turned out to be two S-ranked criminals. Although your team could've taken the two down fairly easily, but you were all caught off guard, you were disorganized. As team leader you placed all the blame on yourself for not noticing what was happening before it was to late. It is a mistake that you'll never make again.

"Ino, Don't you remember what I told you?" Temari interjected, stepping towards you. Already you could see her enraged face. "Kaiya can't talk." the moment the words came out of her mouth, a look of recognition spread across her face that quickly turned to a look of embarrassment. "And the last time I checked, When someone holds up 8 fingers. It usually signals the number 8."

There was a victory smirk plastered on Temari's face as Ino's face went redder. You even found yourself smirking at Ino's expense. You and Temari exchanged glances with each other, as you got up and stretched, waiting for the other person with the matching number 8.

You nearly died when you saw who stood up and flashed you their identical number. You had to sit back down and rub your eyes a couple times to make sure you weren't hallucinating. To come out of the state of shock that you were in, you even hit yourself in the face, full force but all that did was get you questioning looks from the people in the room. Temari gave you a pat on the back and a sympathy look.

You even looked towards Sakura and Ino for some help, but just like you they were wide-eyed and completely speechless, _Ha-ha get it? _

Figuring you wouldn't get any help from anyone. You stood up and sighed, and began dragging your feet towards the closet, where Sasuke, the person with the identical number to yours, stood, holding the door open.

Before getting into the closet, you and Sasuke made eye contact, and for a split second you both stood there glaring at each other. You to weren't enemies but you weren't that close either. In fact the both of you had been on missions together many times, the Hokage even commented on how well the two of you worked well together and how much higher the success rate was for the both of you when placed on the same team. She liked you both on the same team so much that almost all your missions, you were paired up with Sasuke, every so often she'd give you a break and place you with someone else.

Breaking eye contact with him, you gave him a quick head nod in which he gave one in return. You ducked under his arm that was holding open the door, once inside, he slammed the door behind himself, cloaking the both of you in darkness.

"How are you wounds?" His tone was flat and uncaring like always, and just like always, whenever he asked you a question, you took his hand and placed it over your mouth, mouthing 'I'm Good.'

You could remember the first time that you did this to him, he stared at you, stunned and unsure of what you were doing. At first he did make a movement to pull his hand away from yours but once he realized what you were trying to do, allowed you to continue without complaint. Sure it was awkward at first, considering it kind of looked like you were kissing his hand, when in fact you were mouthing words. This made it easier to communicate with him. Although you couldn't very well do this when you were on a mission, so on missions you made specific hand gestures that both you and Sasuke knew and understood, which made being teammates on missions very successful and less dangerous. But now, since you were both in the dark, it was just easier to mouth the words on to his hand.

"That's Good." He had his flat and uncaring tone, but as close as the two of you have gotten over the past several months, granted neither of you would ever admit that you two were friends, you had finally started to uncover the hidden emotions behind his tone.

Truthfully when you two weren't placed on the same team, you would become nervous during the mission. You loathed getting put on a team with someone who doesn't understand the signals you give and it makes your missions just that much more dangerous when you cannot communicate with people who hold your life in their hands.

You smiled slightly, earning a sharp, "What." From Sasuke. His reaction only made you smile more.

'Nothing.' Was your reply.

"What's so funny?" His tone, although sounding emotionless, you could tell he was curious about what was making you smile.

'You Care!' You mouthed, smugly. Even if you couldn't speak, you could still get your attitude across to others, especially Sasuke, who knew you very much.

"What? Who said that?" His tone was harsh and uncontrolled, but you were gone, laughing hysterically. It wasn't until he completely jerked his hand away from, that you completely lost it. You were leaning against the wall laughing, silently, but still laughing.

"What's so funny?" You could hear him getting frustrated at your laughing but you couldn't seem to stop. The whole situation just seemed to funny to you.

It wasn't until he had you pinned up against the wall and you could see the red of his eyes that you stifled your laughter. You grabbed his left hand and held it over your mouth.

'You.'

"I'm funny? How?" He was puzzled and curious, you could hear it in his tone of voice.

'You just are.' You could feel his piercing gaze as he stared at you in the darkness.

"How?"

'You just are.'

"That doesn't answer the question." You could feel his muscles tighten in annoyance.

'To others you're Scary. To me you're funny.' You let out a small silent laugh.

He kind of just stared at you in the dark and it wasn't long before you felt him relax. He slipped his hand away from your mouth and placed it back on the side of your head. You were a little bit shocked when you heard him laughing slightly. It was an instantaneous thing that happened. The second you heard Sasuke's laughing you started grinning like a maniac.

When he was finished laughing, he just stared at you. Questioning him, you reached for his hand, to ask what he was staring at, when lips where awkwardly and roughly placed against your own. You went rigid from the contact, unsure of what to do you stood there, a hand gripping at his wrist.

After you didn't respond or make any movement he pulled away from you and stared. His Sharingan stare bore into your body sending chills down your spine. It wasn't exactly the Sharingan that sent the chills it was the look behind them that sent the chills. It was hurt and coldness. A deep coldness that you had never seen before.

You could already see what was happening. Any emotion that you could see in his eyes were slowly draining away. He was building up a wall, blocking you out.

He backed away from you quicker than lightning. "Forget it." You couldn't even do anything before he basically slammed the locked door open, breaking the frame and storming out. You knew what he meant. He meant forget everything. Forget your growing friendship, any feeling you might harbor for him. And forget the kiss he surprised you with.

Anger boiled inside. You knew already what you were going to have to do. You knew it was going to hurt like a bitch and you would most likely be put on leave of absence from missions for awhile. Hell they'd probably stick you in the hospital and you'd also get a great big ole lecture from Tsunade.

You clutched your fists and followed him out of the closet. He had made it about half way towards the door when you shouted, and yes you shouted.

"You stupid son of Bitch." Your voice was hoarse and rough. You had shouted as loud as you could, already feeling the fragile scars in your throat open up.

Everyone and you mean everyone in the room stood frozen, including Sasuke, who slowly turned and stared wide-eyed at you.

"I thought you'd at least have the curtsey to hear out what I got to say!" Your throat was beginning to hurt, you could feel the warm liquid slowly pour out from the openings in your throat.

"Kaiya! What are you doing?" Temari broke from the crowd, Kankuro and Gaara following close behind, each with the same, but different look of worry on their face. "You're not supposed to talk! You know what the medical-" You full on glared at her, shutting her up. You were not in the mood to go over what the consequences would be.

"Kaiya?" Sasuke stared at you, his voice coming out in a whisper. Disbelief lacing his words. "I thought- You-They said you couldn't talk!"

"Shut up." You threw a glare at Sasuke. "When you surprise me like that, don't get all pissy when I freeze up, cause I didn't know what the fuck was going on!" You stepped close enough to him so that you could jab him in the chest.

You began coughing. A sure sign that you were headed down a dangerous path. And by dangerous, you meant a very painful path. Once the coughing came, you knew you were pushing your limits. You knew it would only be a matter of minutes maybe even second before you started coughing up blood and once that started you'd have to get to the hospital before you bled to death.

"You stupid idiot!" You yelled, grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and slammed your lips to his. Just as quickly as you slammed your lips to his, you shoved him away. "Idiot!" With that last yell, you shoved past him, and stormed outside.

You weren't exactly running towards anything or going anywhere. You were just trying to get as far from the idiot Sasuke as you could. Which technically wasn't very far, since you went into a coughing fit and you started hacking/puking up blood. Running wouldn't help you that much, in fact trying to run and find the hospital would only cause you tear open the wounds in your neck even more.

While walking around hacking up blood, you did find a bench were you sat down to try and think about the best plan to get to the hospital without any really bad consequences. You knew that it would probably be best to not move and to stay put because sooner or later someone would wander by and see you. And so you sat down, or more like laid down on the bench.

You closed your eyes, trying to relax your body, when a shadow blocked out the moon light that was shinning down on you. You didn't even have to open your eyes to know who hovered over you. You had been on many missions with him, his chakra was to recognizable.

"Get up. I'm taking you to the Hospital." You opened one eye, stared and then turned on to your side.

"No." Now a smart person would have taken the offer and well, an even smarter person would've had the common sense not to talk, after all talking had gotten you into this mess to begin with. And so because of your stupidity, you have now entered into another fit of coughing, more severe than the previous one.

"Shut up. And lets go." Half way through his sentence, he grabbed a hold of your arm, and pulled you directly onto your feet, almost instantly he began walking, pulling you along behind him.

Walking surely did nothing but make the coughing fit worse. You tried to stop to try and catch your breath, but Sasuke refused to stop, not even noticing the distress you were currently in. It wasn't until you grabbed a hold of him with your free hand and tugged back at him, urgently, that he stopped and looked back at you and finally stopped.

He cussed and let go of your arm. Almost instantly you bent over and vomited blood. It was excruciating. It hurt so bad that you didn't know whether or not to sit down and cry or to say every known swear you knew. You would have dropped completely to the ground if Sasuke hadn't been right there to catch you.

"Damn it!" He cussed again, a little louder and more forceful. Sasuke scooped you into his arms so fast that you got light headed and had to press your face into his chest until the feeling passed.

It didn't take long for the almighty Sasuke to reach the hospital. In no time you were being ushered into a hospital bed and gown, awaiting for Tsunade's arrival.

And Just as soon and Tsunade knocked on the door, Sasuke leaned over you and whispered, "You'd better be fine." In a Flash he placed a small kiss on your lips and left just as Tsunade entered.

* * *

**While Writing this, I realized that Sasuke seems to have a one type of personality that Doesnt really show much character. In simple turns it means that he was harder to write, And I'm sorry to everyone that Sasuke is OFC here, but I still hope you enjoyed it! :) **


	9. Justifiable Destiny

**Number 7**

"Jin! It's your turn!" The pink haired Kunoichi screeched, loudly.

"What if I don't want to go in the closet?" Already you were agitated, You had a headache and being at a loud party did not help the situation any.

And you couldn t possibly forget that Sakura and Ino were attempting to persuade you to pick a piece of paper with a number on it and go into the closet to possible get caught in a embarrassing situation with another person.

"What if I told you, you have to or else." The blonde Kunoichi interjected, her voice ripped through your head, increasing the intensity of your already growing headache.

"What if I said, I do not care what you do. I won't play this stupid game." Agitation was clearly becoming evident in the tone of your voice.

"Well then, I guess you don't HAVE to play, but that means a boy will also have to forfeit their number and not play." Sakura mumbled, looking around the room before her eyes landed back on yourself.

"I'm sure that there is at least one boy in here that doesn't particularly want to play this game." Rubbing your temples, you hurriedly got to your feet and moved towards the door.

Only to be stopped right there at the door, hand on the door knob, by Ino's voice. "Not so fast, Jin. You're not leaving this room until you kiss someone."

"Ino... I don't want to play, I just want to go home." You rested your head against the cool wood of the door that stood before you, separating you from your escape.

"Ino, just let her go home." Sakura turned to Ino and said softly.

"No." Ino crossed her arms over her chest, you groaned turned and stared at Ino. "No, you cannot leave until you kiss someone. To make it far, You'll go in the closet with the boy that wants to leave to."

"Who?" You wouldn't fight it. Right now, your head felt like it was going to explode. The sooner you got out of there the better.

"Number 7, Neji!" As the words spilled from her mouth, Neji appeared out of nowhere, looking just as agitated as you felt. "Neji and Jin, before either of you can leave, you MUST kiss." Awe. How cute. She looked so proud of herself.

Without saying a word, although Neji and Ino were arguing, Sakura was trying to interject and defuse the situation. You calmly marched up to the arguing trio, grabbed Neji by the front of his shirt, pulled him towards you and smashed your lips to his.

A spark struck you, filling your body with a tingly warmness that wrapped itself against you. The warmness that eloped you, seemed like the all cure for your headache. The spark that you felt like lightning shooting throughout your body, it brought along a fogginess that invaded your mind making it hard to think about anything besides bringing your body closer to Neji's body.

It wasn't until you heard Ino's screechy-nail-on-chalk-board voice, that you finally broke the kiss with Neji and your piercing headache came rushing back to you.

"What are you doing, Jin? Your supposed to go into the closet!" Ino Screeched.

Angrily you looked at Ino, smiled and smugly said, " No, You clearly said that all I needed to do was Kiss Neji. Not once did you say that I needed to go into the closet." You turned and began walking away from Ino, smiling softly at Neji as you walked by, giving him a small wave before continuing, "So, I'm leaving now."

No one tried to stop you as you walked out the door and began making your way down the almost empty night streets. The cool night air semi-soothed your splitting headache. The few people that you passed, were either drunk, trying to stumble their way home or maybe to the next open bar. There were a few that were most likely heading home from a long day's work, but most were drunks.

There was a point, were your headache was almost completely gone when some drunken' man stumbled out of, one of the many bars and/or nightclubs, and decided to hit on you and by that you meant that he attempted to, roughly, cop a feel. At first the man grabbed your arm then he made an attempt to grab your boob while trying to slobber on you. You easily subdued him, and by subdued, you knocked him flat on his ass.

"You Fucking Bitch!" His voice was slurred in the special over the top drunken way.

"Yes, I tend to be a bitch when someone tries to cop a feel on me." You were getting pissed. Your headache had gone from a splitting one to a pulsing migraine headache. The man continued to scream profanities at you, while you continued to become more and more pissed off.

It made you feel good when the man stumbled to his feet and lunged towards you, only to have you knock him to the ground again, but it became increasingly annoying when he keeps on getting up and you kept on knocking him down. It wasn't until a good 5 minutes later that you found your getaway, for that split second he stayed down on the ground longer, you made your escape.

You had made it a good few blocks when another person came out of know where and grabbed a hold of your arm. As you went to throw your fast at them, you caught sight of them and a thought of 'Oh Shit' crossed your mind, cause your 'supposed attacker' was none other than Neji Hyuuga, but by then it was to late to stop the movement of your fist. All turned out alright when Neji caught your fist in his hand.

"Ah. Hey Neji." The air around you both turned sour with awkwardness, "So what are you doing out here this late at night?"

"I followed you to have you explain the incident back at the party." Hi milky white eyes bore down on me, even the darkness of the night couldn't hide the famous Hyuuga eyes.

"The incident at the party?" A nervous laugh and a tug at your hands to try and break free. When you realized you wouldn't be able to get away. "Oh. Ha-ha. You mean when I kissed you?"

"Yes." He tightened his grip and pulled you closer towards his body.

"Well that's simple. Ino wouldn't have let me leave if I didn't do something." Even though the night air was cool and getting colder, you were to close to Neji to feel the coldness of the night. His body heat was overwhelming, at first it was just a warm feeling where he was gripping at your hand and arm but it quickly turned to a heat that could put fire to shame.

"You only did it to leave?" His grip tightened even more and the closeness between the both of you increased. "There was no other reason?" You had to avert your eyes because there was something about them that made it more difficult breath, like someone was squeezing your heart and lungs.

"What, ah, other reason would there be?" Your heart was pounding so hard you thought it would burst from your chest.

"Jin. Tell me." Even when you weren't looking at him, you could feel his eyes on you.

"Want the absolute truth?" The closeness between the two of was starting to take a toll on you. The heat from Neji was beginning to burn.

"Yes." You had gotten way to close to Neji, you could now feel his hot breath cascade on your face. Adding to your already melting body.

"Well, I only Kissed you because I knew you didn't like me so it would be an easy thing to shake off. You know what I mean right? It would be easier to sweep it under the rug." You lied straight threw your teeth. You hoped with every fiber of your being that he wouldn't be able to see threw your lie.

"Who told you that?" His voice took a sharp tune and his grip tightened to a painful grip.

"No one told me." His face was now centimeters from yours, your eyes instantly glued themselves to his lushes looking lips.

"Then how do you know what I feel?" He growled, he also looked very angry.

"Well, I, Ah. Don't really know-" You were flustered, it's true that you have always assumed that he didn't really like you.

"Exactly. You don't know what I feel do you." All at once he released you, the cool air wrapped itself around you before it was pushed away from you by Neji, who grasped your waist and pulled you closer to him than before.

What surprised you the most was that Neji gently placed his lips to yours. That lightning felt spark came back with the same warm tingling feeling. Everything seemed perfect, the way his lips moved with yours in perfect sync. Draping your arms over his shoulders to bring you two as close as possible, the urge to become even closer was irresistible.

He was kissing you in a way that you had never been kissed before. The intensity of the kiss alone made your legs turn to jell-o and your heart flutter. The only thing that made the kiss more ecstatic was when Neji's tongue grazed against your lips asking permission for entry, which, in the daze you were in, you gladly gave.

His tongue slithered around in your mouth like a snake, examine every crevice. It played against your own tongue, rubbing and wrestling with yours in a game of dominance. You felt like a fire had erupted from inside you chest, a fire that refused to die down. Even when the both of you broke away from each other, gasping for fresh air.

"Do you know how I feel now?" His normally creamy white face, was now tinged with pink and he two had a dazed expression.

"No, I don't think I do." You rubbed your body against his, playfully nibbling his bottom lip.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to show you." Again he placed his lips to yours, this time more roughly and urgent.


	10. Special Chapter: Heaven's Cloud

**Heaven's Cloud**

You left the party, telling everyone that you were tired and wanted to go home but the truth of the matter was that a storm was coming and you wanted to be home, just in case the power goes out or something along those lines.

The streets were dark and gloomy looking, meaning that you sped walked home. By the time you reached your home, there was a low rumble of thunder and the soft flashes of lightening in the far distance, speedily getting closer by the minute. Once you did reach your home, it had already started to lightly drizzle outside.

Instantly you went towards the light switch, turning it on before doing anything. After every light in your house was on, you finally went to shut and locked your front door. The sounds of the in-coming storm informed you that you would most likely need to get prepared just in case the storm takes the power out.

Your search for candles and flashlights started out at a slow and steady pace, but became more and more frantic as you searched, without success, to find any sort of lights that you could use if the lights go out, although you did find one flashlight, but its batteries wouldn't last very long and the only places that were open at this time would be nightclubs and bars.

Your heart was racing and your breath was coming in rapid gasps. The only calming thought that kept coming to mind was the thought that maybe, just maybe the storm wouldn't get bad enough to cut the power out. As of right now, you could do nothing but wait patiently for the storm to pass and when you waited patiently, meaning that you'd pace throughout your house.

Everything was going relatively well, you were silently pacing back and forth, talking with yourself. You were basically wearing the floor down from your pacing. It was only when you heard a knocking on your door did you finally stop your pacing. Nervously, you unlocked and flung your door open, wanting desperately to continue being in the silence of your home, awaiting the storm to pass.

There in front of you stood no other than Shikamaru Nara. The one and only person to know of your fear of the dark.

"S-shikamaru? Wh-what are you doing here?" You were speechless, looking up at the soaking wet Shikamaru, who looked absolutely unhappy and miserable.

"May I come in?" You side stepped, allowing him to come inside, immediately you closed and locked your door behind him. "I came to check on you."

"Oh." Nervously you looked around, avoiding looking at Shikamaru. "D-do you want a-a towel? Or something?" Before he could reply, you were already gone, grabbing a couple of towels for him.

When you got back to Shikamaru with the towels, you instantly dropped them and covered your eyes, screaming at Shikamaru. "W-w-w-what are you doing?" As much as you tried, it was inevitable that you couldn't, even with attempting to cover your eyes, peel your eyes off the half naked Shikamaru. In the little bit of time that you had gone to get the towels, Shikamaru had peeled off his vest, shirt and his fishnet shirt and appeared to be in the process of unbuttoning his pants.

"Well, I'm cold and wet." He picked up one of the dropped towels,"I don't want to get sick by staying in wet clothes."

"A-ah your right. It would be b-bad if you did get sick." Still your eyes refused to leave the sight of Shikamaru's perfectly chiseled chest, his well toned muscles. With every movement he made, you could see his muscles ripple and each time he moved, a warm burning sensation erupted in the pit of your stomach.

"Hey Ren, do you have-" You didn't hear the rest of his sentence as a flash of lightening and the rumble of thunder came from outside.

And your worst fear came true. At first the lights just flickered but a second round of thunder and lightening completely took out the power. Leaving Shikamaru and you in complete darkness. Your heart was pounding, and for a couple of minutes you stopped breathing.

"Ren? Hey." Shikamaru's hands shot out and grasped your shoulders. The sudden contact with him made you take a sharp inhale of air. "Ren?"

"I need to find the flashlight." It was to dark. The flashlight that you had, lay somewhere in your home, placed there in stupidity as you went to retrieve towels for Shikamaru. You tried to move away from the hands that were grasping your shoulders but the grip was to tight and getting tighter the more you struggled to get away. Eventually the hands that held your shoulders, with unbelievable speed, wrapped themselves around you, pinning your arms to your body and successfully stopping all your movement.

"Ren! Calm down." His voice had an instant calming affect on you.

"W-what?" Needless to say, you were shocked. A half-naked Shikamaru was currently holding you extremely close to his body, you could feel his muscles threw your own clothes, bringing back that warm burning sensation in the pit of your stomach.

"Are you calm now Ren?" You could feel his voice vibrating in his chest.

"O-of C-course I'm calm-" Before you could finish, you were hoisted into the air. Shikamaru had picked you up and placed you over his shoulder.

"S-s-shikamaru! Wh-at are you d-doing?" You screeched, kicked and hit Shikamaru, yelling at him to put you down.

"You're such a troublesome woman." Just like that, you were placed on your feet again.

Soft lips touched yours as you went to speak out. He caught you with your mouth open, taking the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth. It was a surprise attack that left you on your back, on top of your bed with your hands gripping the hem of his pants.

His tongue slowly and lazily examined the crevices inside your mouth. Your dazed state grew with each moment that passed by as his tongue shot in and out of your mouth, allowing small breaths of air to be taken in. You were thrusted into ecstasy as his tongue slowly massage your own tongue, while his hands caressed your stomach.

There was a small break in the heated kiss. Which resulted in your shirt and undershirt being removed. Once those obstacles were removed all that was left was your bra. Your face heated up even more as he stood up and stared at you.

"W-w-what?" Your arms instantly went to try and cover your chest up, but they were intercepted by Shikamaru's hands gently grabbing them and placing your arms just above your head.

"You're so troublesome." He kissed your neck, "But you're so beautiful too." His hands moved from your arms, down to your chest as he placed little butterfly kisses down your neck. He stopped once he got to your bust, where his hands slipped behind your back, unsnapped your bra and pulled it off, in what seemed like one quick motion.

His hands gently grazed against your breast, earning a sharp gasp. You also arched your back, which gave Shikamaru the perfect opportunity to latch himself to one of your nipples, where he began to tease you with little nips and licks, once he thought it was fit, he switch from one nipple to the other, doing this several times. Each time earning small moans and gasps from his attacks.

His kisses began to travel lower and lower until he reached the hem of your pants and then he began making his way back up to your neck, sucking and nipping at your flesh as he did so. As he made his way back up, he ground his hips into yours, rubbing the bulge in his pants against your pelvis.

It was astonishing. The way that Shikamaru caressed and kissed your body, sent you into an oblivion of ecstasy. He had a skillful and soft touch, it was eager but gentle. He was moving slow and lazily, giving you a chance to change your ind at any time.

His hands moved down to the hem of your pants, where he stopped all movement and pulled away from you, slightly. "Do you want to continue, Ren?" You looked at him dazed and a tad bit confused by what he was asking, "All you need to do is say the word and I'll stop." Hie face was tinted red, his breathing was slightly labored and his hands held tightly onto your waist.

Being a bit confused and dazed by his previous actions, you still knew, on some level, what he was saying and you knew that no matter what, you didn't want him to stop. So in reply to what he was saying, you placed your hands on top of his, urgently you kissed him and began assisting his hands with pulling down your pants.

It only took a moment before your pants were laying on the floor, along with the rest of your clothing, leaving you stark naked underneath Shikamaru. It wasn't long before the rest of Shikamaru's clothing fell to the floor next to yours.

You could feel his erection pressed against your inner thigh, sending waves of heat and excitement throughout your body. While being distracted by the erection that was rubbing against your leg and by the slow mouth-exploration kiss that distracted you even more. Shikamaru's hand moved lower and lower until it reached your vagina, there he slid on finger into the bud of your innocence.

You dug your fingers into his back, as your body unconsciously arch your back, pushing your bodies closer and his finger deeper into your womb. You were caught off guard, breaking the kiss with Shikamaru you moaned/gasped at the sudden insertion.

"S-s-shika-" You couldn't even finish saying anything, because as soon as you opened your mouth to speak, Shikamaru wiggled the finger that he had inserted inside of you. The feeling of his finger inside of you was foreign and strange but it felt so good. It created a burning electric feeling in your lower abdomen. As he moved the finger inside of you, he inserted another finger inside you. The second finger created a slightly pressured-uncomfortable feeling but was quickly replaced by a feeling of intense heat. It was a heat that brought along an overwhelming feeling of pleasure.

It wasn't until he inserted the third finger that the heat became an unbearable fire that consumed your entire body that sent shock-waves of an unknown feeling of pleasure, that both frightened and exhilarated you. You could feel yourself clench onto Shikamaru's fingers that were moving around inside of you.

The feeling of pleasure overtook your body, leaving you breathing heavily and limp. While you laid there still feeling the waves of pleasure, Shikamaru removed his fingers from inside of you. But it wasn't long before his fingers were replaced by Shikamaru's erection, pressed up against your opening.

"Ren, This is going to hurt for just a moment." He kissed you, gently placing his mouth over yours, trying to distract you as he slowly entered you. You dug your fingers into his back, so hard that you probably left fingernail marks. It was painful as he entered you, but the fact that he was going slow, allowing sometime to adjust to the thickness of his penis, made it a tad bit less painful than you thought it would be.

There was a pause as he fully entered, giving you a moment to get used to the feeling of him inside of you. When the pain started disappearing, you unclenched your fingers from Shikamaru's back, which he took as a sign to start moving in and out.

You gasped and moaned, arching your back with every movement he made. Bucking against him as he would pull out and pull back in. He did this in a slow and rhythmic motion. It didn't take long until you were begging Shikamaru to go faster, which he didn't comply with, still he moved slowly. It was excruciating, it was like he was torturing you with the painfully slow motions of in and out.

"S-s-shika! P-p-plea-se." You moaned. As you spoke Shikamaru picked up the pace, moving harder and quicker, but again he went back to his original excruciatingly slow pace. "P-please what?" He groaned, still moving at a slow and steady pace. "P-please g-g-g-go f-f-fa-ster!" You moaned. Just as you asked, Shikamaru began to pick up the pace again, moving faster and harder.

Each time he moved, the fire that you'd felt before was beginning to come back. Just like before, the fire started out as a warm sensation in your lower abdomen but it quickly began to become hotter and more intense. Burning away at your insides, until finally Shikamaru almost pulled out completely and quickly pushed his erection back in, making the fire inside burst and spread throughout your body, sending the same electrical-fire coursing through your body.

You could feel yourself tighten around Shikamaru's penis. You were sent even further into ecstasy as you felt a hot-warming sensation shoot into your womb from Shikamaru's own climax. You laid there limp and breathless, Shikamaru still inside of you, he pulled out slowly, making you moan in the process. He wrapped his arm around your waist, dragging you closer to him as he lifted you up and moved you fully on the bed and placed you underneath the covers, moving underneath the covers along with you. When Shikamaru got underneath the covers alongside you, you gently kissed his neck. He looked at you, placed a small little kiss on your lips and said, "You're such a troublesome woman." He gently pushed you onto your back, "But you're my troublesome woman." The power stayed out until the early morning, but you didn't care because Shikamaru kept pushing you further and further into the thrills of pleasure.


	11. Heaven's Stubborn Will

**Sorry for the long wait; I wasn't quite sure how to approach this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Number****11**

You didn't even get a chance to reach into the bowl of paper, Ino and Sakura reached in the bowel for you and without telling you what the number was grabbed ahold of you and forced you into the closet. Truth be told, you didn't put up much of a fight, all you wanted to do was get this over with as quickly as possible.

You were shoved, rather roughly, into the closet; they closed the door leaving you in the dark, where you stumbled over something and fell onto the ground. It wasn't long until the closet door opened and a person walked in. Whoever it was that walked in didn't get every far before they tripped over the same thing you tripped on and fell right on top of you.

"Ow!" The person groaned. The person, who you identified as Naruto from his voice, proceeded to sit up and placed his hands directly on your breasts.

"Naruto?" You questioned, staring up at his outlined figure.

"Yea, Hoshi?" He replied.

"You're hands are on my boobs." I stated. As if he didn't quite understand what you had said, he squeezed your breast and only after several seconds passed did he realize what you had said and what his hands were currently squeezing, he jumped up with a loud jumbled yell.

"S-s-s-s-sorry!" Naruto shouted; over and over again.

"It's okay." You interrupted him, slowly pulling yourself up off the ground and patting down your clothing.

Naruto sighed loudly in relief. "Hoshi, you're very different from the other girls." You stared at Naruto curiously, silently egging him to continue. "W-well, you know, any normal girl would have made a big deal about-about _you know_." You were stupefied but above all you were even more curious.

"How would they react?" You questioned, moving close enough to him that you could see his face completely in the darkened closet; which was mere millimeters from his face.

"Well-ah they would've s-screamed," You took notice of the fact that his face was becoming increasingly redder and he seemed to be uneasy. "And t-they probably would've hit me or more like beat me to a bloody pulp." He muttered the last part.

"And that would be the _normal_ reaction for someone?" I asked eagerly, moving closer, if possible.

"A-ah I-I g-g-guess." He stuttered out, his face turned an even darker shade of red much to your confusion.

"Why's your face so red?" You asked and placed your forehead onto his. "Are you ill?"

"N-n-n-no-no." He stuttered.

"Your breathing is labored." You placed your right hand on his chest. "Your heart rate is up." You placed your left hand on the nape of his neck. "Your muscles seem to be tensing." You unintentionally pressed your body up against his. "And your face is extremely red. Are you sure you're not sick?" You stated and asked.

"I-I-I'm n-n-not. Y-you a-a-a-are." He stuttered out, making you raise a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I'm, what?" You questioned.

He sputtered out things, but they were all jumbled together and incoherent. You kind of gave up getting an actual answer and just stared at him. Out of all the people you've met in your lifetime, he was the only person with such intense blue eyes and such rich blonde hair. He was also the only person with that distinct energetic personality. He kept on talking in a jumbled mess, until he noticed your stare.

"Wha-what?" He asked.

"I was thinking about what the point of this game is." You thought out loud. "Do you know what the point of this game is, Naruto?"

"Wha-Well t-the game, t-the point o-of the g-game i-is to k-k-kis-s-s." Naruto stuttered out. His face was now a deep crimson red.

"So the point is to kiss?" You asked, looking at his curiously. He merely nodded his head and averted his breathtaking eyes away from you.

Kissing: to touch your lips with another's lips with love, sexual desire, reverence or as a greeting. You knew the definition from reading over some books. You had been kissed before and found that there were no changes or side effects from the kiss; the books that you read led you to believe that something strange would happen but nothing did. So the only conclusion you could come to was that those things in the books were nothing but false-fictional descriptions, although the thought that maybe you hadn't been doing it right considering since it was your first kiss and all. So it was after that first kiss did you start reading up on the different types of kisses and how to perform them correctly and make them pleasurable. You had yet to actually test your knowledge of kisses on anyone, so you were planning on taking full advantage of this situation.

As Naruto kept his gaze averted, you decided to go along with this game of 7 minutes in heaven. You cupped Naruto's face with both hands before pressing your lips to his. He didn't resist you at all, his initial reaction was too stared at you wide-eyed but slowly, as you began to move your lips against his, his eyes began to close until finally they were fully closed.

Watching Naruto's eyes close and feeling his hands grip your hips sent a surprising electric shock down your spine. You paused slightly at the feeling but the feel of Naruto's lips moving gently and passionately against yours wouldn't allow you to stay paused for long. Your hands slowly fell from Naruto's face and unconsciously they wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling Naruto closer to you, he in turn gripped your hips and pulled them towards him, successfully grinding his hips and yours.

You weren't sure how long Naruto and you had been lip locked but to you it felt like an eternity. The two of you broke apart breathing slightly out of breath and red faced. You were surprised by your own body's reaction. Your head felt light headed, your stomach felt queasy and the places that Naruto touched felt like they were on fire. You didn't understand what was happening to your body and for a split second you connected it to the kiss but quickly you dismissed it and counted it as early stages of the flu. As you looked at Naruto you noticed that his eyes looked slightly glazed over and you couldn't help but wonder if Naruto was also coming down with the flu.

"H-Hoshi." Naruto whispered heavily. The way Naruto whispered your name grabbed your attention. His tone sent your heart into a flurry of movement.

"Ho—" "Naruto, I think I'm going to leave now." You interrupted him. You proceeded to untangle your arms from around his neck. As you went to move away from him, you found it rather difficult considering Naruto's grip on your hips tightened. "Naruto?" You questioned, glancing at his hands on your hips then up at him.

"Why?" Naruto asked in a tone you quite didn't understand but it created a painful jab to your heart. "Is it me?" Again he asked in that same tone that you couldn't place and again it gave you a painful feeling in your chest.

"What do you mean?" You stared at him and he in turn stared back at you; his eyes carried an emotion that you weren't familiar with. It was this emotion that gave you an uneasy feeling, you desperately wanted to break the eye contact that you had with him but you couldn't find the strength to and that scared you.

"Do you not want to be in here with me?"

"No!" You shouted and instinctively grabbed a hold of his shoulders. You stood frozen staring wide-eyed at Naruto. Your heart was pounding painfully in your chest. You were becoming fearful; fearful of the strange and unknown feelings and reactions that your body was having.

"Hosh-Hoshi? Are you alright?" He asked, concern and surprise lacing his words.

"No, Naruto. I'm not alright." You whispered as you removed your hands from his shoulders, his hands that gripped your hips slackened only slightly but you took this opportunity to move away from his grasp. "I think I'm coming down with something." You took another small step backwards, away from Naruto. "My heart won't stop racing, your touch is like fire, and I feel uneasy when I'm around you." It was becoming harder and harder for you to speak, a lump began forming in your throat. "I-I think I'm coming down with the flu." You took another step backwards and covered your face with your arm. You looked to the ground as you felt the unwelcome tears prick your eyes; you were completely stupefied by the sudden emotion.

You heard Naruto laugh as he reached out and forcibly moved your arm away from face; without warning he pushed his lips to yours, cupping your face to bring you closer to him. You were so surprised that you didn't even try to resist, instead you found yourself melting into the kiss. The same uneasy feeling erupted in your stomach as your lips tingled with fire. It was sweet and gentle but at the same time it was urgent and forceful. One of his hands released your face and moved down to your waist, pulling you closer to him. You began to feel shaky as Naruto's arm travelled down to your waist and your knees came very close to caving when he pulled you closer to his body. You weren't sure what exactly the feeling was that coursed throughout your body but you didn't mind it, you actually quite liked the feeling the kiss was giving you.

He broke the kiss and stared at you with his big deep ocean eyes and smiled brightly at you. "That's not the flu, Hoshi." He rested his forehead against yours. You stared dazed at him, your lips still tingling from the kiss. You opened your mouth to ask what it was then, but you had no time to when Naruto spoke again, "It's not the flu, its love."

Again before you could say anything Naruto pushed his lips to yours, only this time you kissed back with what you were feeling. You were completely surprised by the intensity of the new kiss. Without even realizing what you were doing, you had pushed Naruto all the way back until his back was pressed up against the wall. You found yourself wrapping your arms around his neck and completely leaning into him, pressing your body against his. Naruto's own hands found their way to your hips and held them still while he grounded his hips into yours.

You groaned into the kiss and Naruto took this opportunity to sneak his tongue into your mouth. Amusingly enough, he tasted like ramen noodles, beef flavor. You would have smiled at the thought but the swirling motion Naruto was doing inside your mouth with his tongue and the gently caressing of his hands kept you rather preoccupied. Closing your eyes only seemed to make the touches and caress even more effect. Your body felt hot and tingly.

When Naruto broke the kiss, he again rested his forehead against your forehead. "I know what the feel of love is, b-because that's how I feel around y-you. I l-love y-you, Hoshi." If you weren't already out of breath, then you would have just lost your breath. All you could do was gaze at Naruto as everything clicked in your mind; the way you felt was all for the simple fact that you had feelings for Naruto. As a ninja you had been assigned to many missions with many different teammates but from the numerous times that you were paired up with Naruto had been the ones that had stuck with you. You understood now why the image of Naruto would come so vivid to your mind when you thought about him, which was all the time. You know understood what the feeling that was growing inside of you is; it is love.

"I love you too, Naruto." You whispered. Without hesitating, you began placing butterfly kisses on him, starting at his lips where you slowly moved down his jaw line, then his throat, unzipping his jacket so you could get a wider area to tease. You would have kept moving down but you found a certain spot located his neck that made him wiggle underneath you. This is the spot where you stayed; you licked and sucked until you could hear Naruto groan in pleasure and when he groaned you found yourself grinding your hips against his with some help from his hands on your hips guiding you along.

Naruto grabbed your face and brought you up to his, where he once again smashed your lips to his. Without warning he picked you up and with a smothered shriek you wrapped your legs around his waist. Your arms still wrapped around his neck, held on tightly to him and slowly your hands travelled up and tangled themselves into his electric blonde hair. Naruto held you up with one arm while the other one seemed to snake its way up your shirt making you gasp into the heated kiss, turning it even more heated because Naruto once again snuck his tongue into your mouth.

You playfully fought with his tongue, pushing it back into his mouth, and it seemed that just as you were about to explore Naruto's mouth, the closet door swung open and Naruto fell backwards with you on top of him. Your kiss with each other was instantly broken as you both stared slightly shocked around the room. Snickers and catcalls and even shocked gasps broke out in the medium sized living room. You both just kind of laid there on the ground as if in a state of shock that is until Naruto started laughing.

"Let's go get some Ramen, Hoshi!" Naruto shouted from underneath you and without warning and seemingly no trouble, he jumped to his feet with you still holding onto his front. Naruto didn't even bother paying attention to anyone else in the room as he walked towards the door. You exchanged a shocked look with the rest of the people in the room, but as Naruto carried you out of the room, you smiled, hugged tightly onto Naruto and buried your smiling face into the gap of Naruto's neck.


End file.
